In the Aftermath of Secrets
by bellabeau
Summary: Set after Black Market in season 2.5. What if Kara had secrets, a big one she had kept from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first BSG fan fic. It is set after The Redemption of Apollo. It is more drama about the characters than anything. Just a thought that I had, definitely nothing to do with the real story line. Not sure if I will write more. I will see if anyone is interested in it first, so please review, criticism is welcome, but please don't be to mean (just kidding, hopefully no one out there is mean). Sorry if the grammar is not the best! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless you don't recognize it from the show, and still then I don't really own it.**

Chapter 1

The rumors were all over the ship. Lee had been sleeping with a hooker. Actually paying her for sex. The thought alone brought a sick feeling to the pit of her stomach. Not to mention he almost had gotten killed in the process. "Frakkin idiot." Kara Thrace thought aloud as she lay in her bunk waiting for sleep to claim her. A sleep that would not come.

After several hours of lying there growing angrier by the minute she could not take it any longer. She slid out of bed as quietly as she could trying not to wake the rest of her room mates in the process. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a running jacket and sank into the hall.

She soon found her way into the weight room. Maybe hitting something would help her feel better. For some odd reason it usually did. The lights were already on in the room when she entered. "Someone obviously doesn't know anything about conserving power." She muttered under her breath.

"Guilty." A voice came from the other side of the room.

There lay the object of her thoughts, the fuel for her furry just fifteen feet away from her. Glistening in sweat in all his god like glory, the mighty Apollo.

"Starbuck, what are you doing up so late." He said rising slowly to his feet.

"Couldn't sleep" she muttered, while strapping the gloves to her hands, wishing she could pound his face rather than the bag she was about to hit.

"Too busy worrying about me?" He tried to tease. Which was not the right move. She was obviously not in a teasing move. He was not to far from the truth.

"You know I almost died." He said raising his chin and pointing at the long red line across his neck. It had been almost a week since the event happened, he would probably be left with a scar for life. She did not look impressed.

"Lee every day since the attack we have the constant threat of dying. Why should this be any different? Just think if you actually would have died your wish would have been granted." She said with a hard left hand to the bag.

"What's your problem Kara?" He said coming closer to where she stood hammering the punching bag.

"Stay away Lee. That is your only warning."

"What are you giving me orders now Lieutenant." He said smugly, he always did like to pull rank on her.

"Like I said Lee it was a warning, not an order a warning." She said sharply.

"Well I'm giving you an order; you tell me why you are so angry with me?" He demanded.

He watched her as she slowly removed the gloves. She then looked up at him with a look in her eyes that was unreadable. "I don't have to tell you crap! Captain." She hissed and then turned to leave.

"Starbuck, you get back here, that is an order." He shouted after.

"Go frak your whore!" She yelled over her shoulder. Her hand reached the hatch as she prepared to make a hasty exit, but a tight grip on her shoulders prevented her retreat.

"What did you say?" He said in a tight voice, the anger written all over his face.

"You heard me." She replied not looking up to meet his gaze.

"So this is what this is all about. The attitude, the snubbing because you don't approve of my actions. The perfect holier than thou Starbuck is mad at me!" He spat out. "We know you never screw up Starbuck. You were the last person I expected this from."

"I sleep with one guy, Captain, just one guy, and you accuse me of being a slut. Or I think "Pilot who can't keep her pants up" were your exact words."

"Kara, I'm sorry, I should not have said that." He even had the courtesy to look like he was ashamed. The look was lost on Kara though.

"Well next time you decide to lecture me on anything. You can just shut your frakkin mouth." She yelled.

"I can see we are going to get nowhere with this conversation Starbuck, I am going to bed, the gym is yours." He said reaching down to open the hatch.

She watched his retreating back and couldn't help but hurl one last insult. "Hope you have sweet dreams of your whore!"

She waited for the comeback, the outpouring of anger, rage, but it did not come. All she noticed was his shoulders and head drooping lower than they already were.

She should feel bad. She thought, not bad, horrible. He was her friend one of the few, and she had just brow beat him for a stupid mistake that she knew he regretted also. She didn't though. She only felt hurt and angry.

The next morning Starbuck woke up in almost a worse mood than when she had finally fallen asleep. She had the morning off which was very unusual. Lucky for her nuggets because when she was in moods like this she was not the most patient of instructors. She considered crawling back into bed for couple more hours of much needed sleep. Instead she decided to go for a run. The exercise would do her good take her mind of things that did her no good to think about.

Her run brought her to the living quarters of the men and women who kept the Battlestar going, the maintenance workers, the cooks, and the laundry crew. It had been several weeks since she had been up here. To long.

She let herself in the hatch and walked down the corridor to find the room. The one room with the one person in it that would help get her out of this mood she was in. "She's probably forgotten who I am." She said under her breath as she rapped softly on the door.

"Coming, who is it?" She heard from the other side of the door.

"It's me Kara." She answered.

"Kara come in, we haven't seen you in weeks." Greeted the other women.

"Eve, I'm sorry there has been a lot going on the past few weeks and I just haven't had the time to slip away. How is she?"

"Wearing me out! She has hit the terrible two's early. I think she is the most stubborn 19 month old I have met."

Kara couldn't help hide the grin at that one. "Well she comes by it honestly. Is she asleep?"

"No, she is at the table having breakfast." She replied.

The room that served as their main living quarters was tiny. It was barely big enough for the three of them to live in. The room was in an L shape. They used the corner as the kitchen area. There she was sitting up in a chair several pillows under her little bottom holding her up and a little strap to keep her from falling on her head.

"Hey there little girl" she whispered not wanting to startle the little mite. She was rewarded with a big sticky grin.

"Do you remember me?" "Kara" she said patting her chest.

"Kawa" she repeated pointing up at Kara.

"So you do remember me." She said planting a kiss on her feathery blonde hair.

"She has been getting a lot of use of that ball you brought her." Eve said. "We don't find many toys on board this old ship."

"I think she is done can I get her down?" Kara said looking at Eve for approval.

"Sure, how long can you stay?"

"I don't know maybe a couple of hours." Kara replied hesitantly. She loved the little girl, but wasn't the best with kids.

"Good, she did not sleep well last night. She has had a cough and it kept her up. You two have fun. I am going to take a much needed nap."

Eve did look a little wore out. The attack seemed like it had aged everybody, and chasing after a toddler did not make things easier for the older woman.

"Come on Leah, do you want to play ball?" Kara asked releasing the little girl from her restraints and pulling her up into her arms.

"Ball!" She squealed as Kara made her way to the corner of the small room where Leah's few toys were kept. Kara bent over and picked the pyramid ball up she had brought back from Caprica. Just looking at it brought back memories from that ill fated trip.

She sat the little girl down and looked around for a box or something they could use as a basket. She spied a basket on the table. "Ah this will work perfectly." She set the basket on the small inn table in the room, and then proceeded to teach Leah how to shoot a basket. After several attempts she seemed to have an idea of the game. They were both fully enjoying one another's company until Leah noticed the missing person.

"Mama?" She asked Kara. "Mama is taking a nap."

The little girls lip began to quiver. "Oh no you don't" Kara said interrupting her little pout. "Why don't you and I go on a walk?" Kara suggested. "Let me just right a note to Eve and out we go."

The little girl was independent already and did not want to be carried. She loved running up and down the corridors as fast as her little legs would carry her. Kara was careful to stay on the parts of the ship where she new she was not as well known. Most people had an idea who she was, but the people on this side really didn't care, nor would they question what she was doing with this little girl.

They ran up and down the halls for quite sometime, chasing the ball or just chasing each other. When it seemed like she had begun to tire Kara hoisted her on her back for a piggy-back ride, back to the room. They were at the last corridor when a door close to them swung open. Into the hall waltzed a slightly rumpled looking Hotdog, by the look on the girls face standing in the open room, Kara new exactly what he was doing there. "Lieutenant, I..I was just" he started to sputter to come up with an answer, then noticed the extra something that was attached to Kara's back, his jaw just dropped.

"What's wrong Hotdog, never saw a kid before?" Starbuck snapped at the younger man.

"Well I guess I have just not with you." He said pointedly.

"I'm just helping a friend out, but if you mention this to anyone, you can only imagine what I will do to you. Got that Hotdog!" She barked the end out almost like an order.

"Hey as far as I am concerned neither of us saw a thing." He said quickly.

"Good, carry on." She said dismissing the bewildered pilot.

"Okay Leah, that was a close one, hopefully he can keep his big mouth shut." She whispered to the little girl as they entered her little home.

Eve was already up when they came back. "Feeling better?" Kara asked.

"Yes much thank you! Come here sweetie." She said to the child in Kara's arms.

"Mama!" exclaimed the toddler as the threw herself at her mother.

She should have been used to it by now, but still she couldn't help but cringe as she watched the white blonde head next to the black one. "I can't think about this right now this is how it has to be, for now." She thought to herself.

"Eve, this is all the money I have right now." Starbuck said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the crumpled cubits. "It is hard to come by since they stopped paying us much of anything. I'm sorry I wish it were more."

"That's all right Kara, we know the situation. We don't expect any more."

"I will be back tomorrow" Kara added.

"Don't feel like you have to Kara, we are fine, really we are." Eve explained.

"I know Eve, but I'm not" Kara answered noting the alarm in Eve's eyes. "I need to go, I'm on duty soon, goodbye Eve."

"Leah one more hug?" She asked the sleepy little girl, who nodded in reply. Kara did not hesitate to pull her into her arms. "I'll be back soon" she whispered into her ear. "Kara loves you so much!" She said with one final kiss.

As she headed to her room to change she couldn't keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, tears that threatened to spill, but she would not let them. Her life was so different than she had planned. She did not have time though to reminisce of the past, she had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Two and a half years previously.**

It had been two months. Two months since she had seen the only man she had ever loved die in that horrific crash. Two months filled with drinking, crying, trying to forget, but praying she wouldn't.

The last year, had been the best year of her life. She was twenty five years old, had the career path of her dreams lined out, and was engaged to the most amazing man she had met. The most amazing man who had brought so much happiness to her life. It seemed like they could do anything together. He could do anything, make her laugh when she needed it, feel safe when no one else knew she was scared, make her forget the past she had tried so hard to run from. He could do anything, except fly a Viper.

It was his dream, or at least he thought it was his dream. His father was the Commander of a Battlestar for many years and a former viper pilot. His brother was also a viper pilot and had already made Captain. The family pressure had been there, and Zack had a love for flying. He had just been no good at it. She couldn't be the one to smash his dreams, so she had passed him, and it killed him.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" She exclaimed while punching the mattress of her cell. She had been in the brig for two days. Drunken and disorderly conduct unbecoming of an officer had been the charge. If only that idiot fool had left her alone, but he hadn't, and she had made him pay. Unfortunately for her one of her superiors had been in the bar and witnessed the entire ordeal. She may have gotten off easier if she hadn't been wearing her instructor's uniform, and if she wouldn't have been on duty.

"Having a bad day Starbuck?" Came the soft voice above her head.

She raised her tear filled eyes to see the face the voice belonged to. "Lee, I mean Captain Adama," she said noticing he was in his dress uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a few days on business. I had planned on staying with a friend from the academy, but I kind of forgot to call and tell him I was coming." He said with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Okay, but why are you here?" She questioned motioning around the room.

"I was getting to that. I went to your place to see if I could bunk there tonight. Your neighbor across the hall said they hadn't seen you in a couple of days, so I started checking around," he explained.

"Well good for you Captain. You found me. Sorry I couldn't help you out, although maybe if you asked nicely they will let me out," she said the sarcasm creeping into her voice.

"I already have. They are doing the paper work right now," he retorted, a smug grin creeping to his face.

"Ah, my knight and shiny amour, thanks Lee, but I don't need any favors from you."

"Oh come on Kara, what do you want to do sit in here another week?"

"They would not have kept me in here that long."

"I don't know Kara, from reading the report you caused quite a disturbance at that bar, and in your military dress. What were you thinking?"

"I had a bad day, or you could call it a bad couple of months, or for that matter just call it a bad life," she replied her voice filled with self pity.

Two hours later they were in Lee's car and on their way to Kara's apartment. "I must warn you Lee, I haven't felt up to much house keeping lately." Kara explained.

"I am sure its fine Kara."

"You may not be so sure when you get there," she said with a little laugh.

"What kind of business are you here on anyway?"

"I am just visiting a few different flight schools, evaluating different methods of instructing, and looking at flight simulators."

"Oh, you aren't evaluating me are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"If I was Kara, I believe finding you in the brig would constitute a poor evaluation, but rest assured, I am not evaluating you," he finished with a grin.

As they rode the lift up to Kara's apartment, the one she had secretly shared with Zack until a few months ago, she tried to again explain about the condition of her apartment. She slowly unlocked the door; they were both greeted by a none to pleasant odor.

"Wow Kara you weren't over kidding when you said this place was a mess. How have you been living here?" Lee questioned. The room was a mess. Dirty laundry was thrown in piles around the floor. There were open containers of take out food still on the counter, surrounded by more empty ambrosia bottles than one person should ever safely consume by themselves.

"Hey I warned you, and besides it wasn't this messy when I left, I think someone broke in and ram sacked the place."

"Yeah right Kara, a thief would get one whiff of this place and turn and run," Lee exclaimed.

"Well you are welcome to leave and go stay at a hotel, or on base," she offered.

"I am leaving, but I will be back. I am sure there is nothing decent to eat here, and it looks like you could use a few trash bags."

"Like, I said you don't have to stay here," she said again feeling slightly embarrassed about the condition of the apartment.

"Kara he wouldn't want you to live like this," he said as he left the apartment.

The tears came to her eyes before she could stop them. He was right, her apartment was a mess, but it was nothing compared to the mess going on inside her. Zack would not want her to be like this. She had become a drunken shell of the person she was two months ago. She could not live like this anymore. It was not fair to her self. She had been wallowing in self pity long enough. She was strong. She could do this.

She started with the clothes. She went to her room to find a laundry bag. She filled it and two more with the weeks worth of dirty clothes that had been littering the floor. She would take it to be washed tomorrow. While in the bathroom gathering towels she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. She was thin and pale. Her hair hung in stringy locks around her face. She needed a bath.

The soak in the warm steamy water felt so refreshing. Giving her the extra boost she needed to get out of this pit she had fallen into. She was so relaxed in fact she did not even here the door open signaling Lee's return.

"Kara," he called. "I am back. I've got food."

"Lee, I am in the bathroom, be out in just a few."

He set the bags of take out on the one clear area of counter in her small kitchen. He then began to fill bag after bag of trash. It was amazing to him that one person could have so much. It killed him to see her like this. Over the last year he had grown to care about the women his brother had loved. She had been so full of life, so spirited. He had visited them both often. Zack had been fun loving and a tease, so much different than his older brother. When things would get to complicated or stressful in his life all he had to do was spend some time with the two of them and he felt better. It was almost like free therapy. Things were different now. Zack was gone, and Kara dying a different kind of death.

His life had taken a dramatic turn as well. He was dealing not only with the loss of his brother, but the loss of the women he thought he loved. Nothing was as it used to be, and for some reason he had the feeling things would never be quite right again.

It was a good half hour before Kara appeared. Lee was amazed by the change that had taken place while he was gone. No longer did he see the unkempt defeated looking Kara. In her place was a freshly washed, freshly changed girl. She almost looked like the old Kara. She had a smile to her lips, but the sadness was still in her eyes.

"Wow you look great," he said taking in the clean T-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, I know I looked like hell," she said her familiar grin returning to her lips.

"Well it is an improvement, why don't we eat before this stuff is colder than it already is."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. Wow, I forgot I owned a table," she exclaimed looking at the newly cleaned table.

That evening when Lee returned from the first of many meetings over the next couple of days, he found Kara curled up on her couch with a blanket and a book. It was such a drastic change compared to the state he had found her in early that morning.

"You look relaxed."

"Yeah, I have been meaning to start this thing for weeks now. I've just been too hung over to be able to even look at a book without feeling like my head is going to explode. It feels good to be back in the land of the living."

"Where is your T.V set?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her couch.

"Hah, typical man, get in from work first thing you do is turn on the T.V. Sorry, Lee, I don't have one."

"You don't have a T.V! What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well let me see, I love to cook, clean, take bubble baths, and long walks on the beach." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, I know the first two are a lie."

"Seriously, I read if I am home," she said pointing to the large bookcase that took up most of the wall.

He walked over to the shelf. He wasn't surprised by the many text books he found on Vipers there were books on the maintenance, books on flying techniques, combat situation, and books on military tactics. He new Kara was a great pilot and serious about her flying. She had told him before she could not wait until she was assigned to a battlestar. There were many of the popular fiction books of there time period, which included mystery and romance. What surprised him were the religious books. Kara was not one he would picture to be into the ancient religion of the gods.

"I'm up for a game of cards, if you feel like losing any of your hard earned money," she called to him.

"What makes you think I would lose?"

"Because, I always win," she said with a laugh.

They went to the table to begin their bout of triad. The cards were dealt and they were ready to play. "Wait we are forgetting something," Kara said walking to the fridge to pull out her last remaining bottle of ambrosia.

"Kara, I think alcohol is the last thing you need," Lee scolded.

"Lee I am not planning on being drunk the rest of my life, but I am not swearing off booze all together. You cannot play cards with out it, there is like some unwritten rule or something," She said as she pulled them both a glass full.

The card game lasted well into the night until the bottle was practical empty. They were both enjoying the company, and soon were just looking at the cards lost in conversation. "So how's your girlfriend Lee. I think I met her briefly at the funeral. I can't seem to remember her name?"

She was surprised at how his expression so quickly changed at the change of topic. "Were not together anymore," he said quietly.

Normally Kara would not pry into his business, and any other time Lee would not have shared anything so personal. Tonight though the alcohol had loosened there tongues and Lee's guarded secrets.

"What happened?"

He took a long last drink from his glass before answering. "It happened a few weeks after Zack. She came to me and said we were going to have a baby. I wasn't prepared for that Kara. Not in the state I was in. Not right then. I was stupid. I became angry with her for letting it happen. I was scared, and did not feel like I was at a time in my life where I needed to raise a child. She started crying and took off. I tried to call her, but she would not answer my calls, I did not hear from her for two days, and by then the baby was gone," he said the pain still so fresh in his face.

"Lee, I am sorry. Surely you can work this out. I know you cared a lot for her." Kara said reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

"No, she does not ever want to see me again, and I don't blame her. She left Caprica; I am not even sure where she went."

"It sounds like your life is about as screwed up as mine," she said quietly. "It is so hard to lose someone you love so much. The pain of it is so bad I don't even want to get out of bed most mornings."

"Kara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get us talking about such heavy subjects. It's not getting any easier for you is it?"

"I thought it was, but just when I do something triggers a memory, a feeling something that reminds me of him."

The tears that had started were now falling. She did not want to cry in front of him. She hated to cry in front of anyone, but she could not stop the outpouring of emotion that was coming. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

She felt strong arms pulling her from her chair and onto his lap. "Shh Kara, it alright, it's going to be alright. We are going to get through this." He whispered into her hair. It felt so good to be held to be comforted. She reached her arms around his neck and clung to him, drawing from his strength his presence. She turned her head up to look at him to see if he was having the same emotions she was experiencing. The look of vulnerability, and sadness on her face was more than he could take. It was seconds before his lips found hers. There was nothing awkward or strange in the moment. It seemed so natural for both of them. The kiss deepened from one of comfort and understanding, to one of longing and desire.

Neither took time to contemplate their actions they had both spent so much time hurting the past few weeks this feeling was entirely different. She did not question him as he rose from the chair, still holding her in his arms. She let him carry her into the bedroom, and there they allowed themselves to be used. In those moments they forgot about everything that had happened and only knew each other.

When Kara awoke the next morning she was alone in bed. It was 0900 and Lee had probably been gone for at least an hour. She couldn't believe she had slept so soundly she did not even hear him get up. It had been the best night of sleep she had gotten in some time. She then noticed a note on the bed next to her.

Kara,

Did not want to wake you, you were sleeping so well. I will be back around 1800 if that is okay? Lee

Good old by the book Lee. He was probably freaking out today over what happened between them last night. She was not about to read more into it than what it was. She had a mission to accomplish and she would have it done by the time he returned.

Kara tore into the apartment with a vengeance. She took her clothes to be laundered, then began scrubbing the place from floor to ceiling. She was never what you would consider a neat and tidy person, but this was bad even for her. When she went to her room she looked in the closet at the men's clothes that still remained hanging on the side opposite of hers. She had thought about getting rid of them several times, but just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Funny" she thought out loud. "I feel too guilty to get rid of his clothes, but it didn't bother me one bit to frak his brother in our bed." She really did feel guilty, but Zack was not here and never would be again.

By mid afternoon she had the place sparkling. Her thoughts then turned to what they would eat when Lee made it back from his meetings. She hated to cook, was really not a good cook, never had time for it. She would rather be doing more constructive things with her time like flying a Viper, or thinking about flying a Viper. Cooking was little on her to do list; besides she could eat most meals on base anyway.

That's when she remembered a new jazz restaurant she had heard some of her students talking about. That would be better than anything she could do. Besides going out would avoid the awkwardness she new was going to happen when Lee returned. Judging by the note he wasn't even sure she would want him to come back.

Kara did not normally vary much in her wardrobe but tonight was different. She felt alive again, and she wanted to look the part. She was wearing a bright red button up top that seemed as if it had been made to fit her. Red was definitely not her favorite color she was more of a black, brown, and gray type a girl, but Zack had insisted she looked the best in red. She could not bring herself to wear the short skirt she had that completed the outfit, but instead choose a pair of black dress pants, with black sandals. She topped it off with freshly straitened hair, and just a hint of make up. Then she waited.

Like clock work Lee arrived at 1800 just like he said he would. Kara was right. He had been sick all day at what had happened between them. She was Zack's girl; he had no right to do what he did with her. Brothers were not supposed to do that to each other. He had contemplated not even coming back tonight and just heading home, but he could not do that to her, as much as he dreaded facing her. He was very surprised at what he found when he returned to her apartment that evening.

"It looks like you have been busy," he said looking around the very clean room.

"Yeah, I decided I enjoyed coming home to my apartment much better when it was minus the dirt, trash, and all around bad smell," she said with a grin.

"Looks like you didn't stop on the apartment," he continued taking in her outfit and altogether different look than he was used too. "Do you have a date?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "I am just taking a friend out to dinner. Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

"Kara, that's okay we don't have to do this, I can just go…"

"You can do what you want Lee," she interrupted "but I am going out, I am hungry and want some decent food."

"Fine, I will be ready in a few."

The dinner was nice. The restaurant had a pleasant atmosphere. They even danced to a few songs, but all the dancing did was make them feel slightly uncomfortable, and even more drawn to each other than they already were.

When they arrived back to the apartment it was getting late. Lee had to leave back early in the morning to catch his flight back to the battlestar he was stationed on. Kara had to return back to her classes.

"I think I will sleep in here tonight," he said pointing to the couch.

"Fine, Lee goodnight," she replied, he couldn't help but notice the flicker of disappointment that flashed across her face. He watched her turn and head to her room, the bounce she had in her step earlier gone.

He knew what she was feeling. He had felt it the night before also. They were both in love with someone else. Someone neither of them could have, and it felt so good just to be able to forget about that, and lose yourself in someone else's arms, to be held and comforted.

"Kara wait," he heard himself calling before he even knew he was going to do it.

"What?" she stopped in the doorway and waited for him to come closer.

"Kara, about last night, it was great I am just not sure it should happen again," he finished lamely.

"Why?" she said.

"What do you mean why, for obvious reasons," he sputtered amazed by her indifference to it all.

"Lee I don't know what is going on with you, but all last night was, was sex. Good sex, actually great, but if you don't want anymore fine with me. Sleep on the couch." She said turning her back to him.

He caught her before she could enter, and they were in each others arms again.

The first time Lee blamed it on the alcohol and melancholy, but the second and third time there was very little alcohol involved. He could not do this again. He slipped out of bed the next morning intending to leave without her noticing, but he was not as good this time.

"Running off again?" she questioned as he pulled his pants back around his waist.

"Kara, I have to go, I have a two hour drive and my flight leaves in three."

"When will I see you again?"

"Kara, I thought I was okay with this but I am not. I can't do this, not with you."

"Lee, sorry to remind you but you already did," she said pointedly.

"Kara, I lied to you about why I was here," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she said a confused look on her face.

"I did not come to evaluate anything. I came to go over details and investigate Zack's death."

"Oh, why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want to bring up more pain for you. Nor did I plan on sleeping with you, my brother's fiancée in the process. It's not right Kara."

"So what did you find out?" she asked ignoring his moral conflict of sleeping with her.

"About the crash?"

"Yes."

"The Viper had been thoroughly checked, the maintenance on it up to date. The runway was fine. The problem was Zack. He was not prepared to fly a Viper, should never have been in the cock pit," his voice had a very bitter sound, not normal for Lee. "He was there for one reason. His father was the great William "Husker" Adama, and because of that he was put there. My father killed him and I will never forgive him."

Kara was shocked by Lee's words. "Lee that can can't be true," she stuttered.

"Kara it is, there is no doubt in my mind. I am sorry for what happened, but I have to go. I, I don't think I will be back. If you ever need anything give me a call."

"Lee, you don't know what you are talking about. Why are you being so melodramatic?"

"Kara I have to go," he said walking to the door, his belongings in hand.

She rose from the bed pulling the sheets around her unclothed body. She followed him to the door. "Goodbye Kara," he said planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself, thanks for letting me stay."

She stood there dumbfound for a minute, but gathered her wits for one quick moment. "What, no thanks for the good frak?" He just stared at her sadly.

"Whatever Lee, have a good life." She said slamming the door in his face, and that was the last time she saw him, for almost two years.

**AN Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a little longer. I am having trouble keeping Kara in character please let me know what you think. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Present time

Life on Galactica had not been easy for Kara. She had loved the time she had spent here, but her life was so different then what she had planned. When she arrived on the ship she had to prove herself and she new it. She had to show that she was a top pilot that deserved to be here, and not because the old man felt sorry for her.

Hiding her daughter had been surprisingly easy. An acquaintance on Caprica had family that was stationed on Galactica that would take her. Kara could not go through with letting Leah be officially adopted by the couple. It was more of a joint custody arrangement. Kara had the ultimate custody of Leah, but Eve and Mark were her legal guardians. The situation benefited both of them. Mark and Eve got to have a child in their life, and Kara still got to be part of her life and make sure she was raised right.

Life had gotten more difficult when Lee arrived on the ship. It was hard seeing her daughter's father and not telling him. It was not an option to her then. She had played the scenarios over and over again in her mind, but none of them seemed to go as planned. He did not want the child of the woman he loved, why would he want one with her? He would be angry with her, the Commander would be furious. The scenario that he would be happy never quite worked out how she had hoped. What right did she have raising a child? Her own childhood was so messed up what kind of mother would she be. What she did, she thought was in the best interest of Leah.

She had a different kind of relationship with Lee now then when he had first arrived on the ship. The cylon attack had changed everything. Lee was her friend, probably her best friend, but at times she still wanted to kill him. It was like there was always something there, some invisible line keeping them from moving beyond friendship. Maybe it was the remembrance of what had happened before, and the hurt they had both secretly felt after it, or maybe it was they were just too busy with other things on their mind. Whatever it was something was there keeping them apart.

This invisible line had kept them apart the last two weeks, that and their hard headedness. Kara felt badly about attacking Lee when he was down, but did not know how to go about apologizing. Lee was just too busy with other things to worry about his ticked off pilot. Yes they weren't getting along, but they still had jobs to do and both got them done.

Kara had been spending more and more time with Leah. Her desire for her nights of drinking and cards was not nearly as high as it had been in the last few years. Kara Thrace was growing up, and she knew it. Yes she could still be a hot head at times; the nuggets could vouch for that. The close encounters with death had a way of maturing a person, and her last one with the raider Scar had really messed with her head.

On her way back from seeing her that afternoon she ran into Mark, Eve's husband. "Kara, I need to talk to you," he said stopping her in the hall.

"Sure, what's going on?" She replied.

"Friday is Eve's 35th birthday. I managed to get leave and have a one night stay on Cloud Nine. I was wondering if you could keep Leah Friday and Saturday?"

"Mark I don't know. I do good to get a few hours off here and there, much less two days," she said hesitantly.

"I guess we can take her with us, don't worry about it Kara," he replied the disappointment clearly on his face.

She thought quickly. They could give her the time off. It would not be easy and it would mean talking to Lee, but she would try.

"I will see what I can do Mark, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Great thanks Kara. Eve loves that little girl, but everyone needs a break now and then."

If Kara wanted time off she could probably get it, she usually found a way to get what she wanted. She just wished this time it did not involve having to ask Lee. Kara wasn't a coward by any means, there were just things she sometimes liked to choose not to deal with, and right now Lee would have been on the top of that list.

She swallowed what little pride she had and practiced her speech as she headed toward his office. She rapped on the closed door to his office, a little louder than she intended. "Come in," came the reply.

"Yes Starbuck?" He said upon seeing her enter, already looking back down to the paperwork on his desk.

"Lee, I need to talk to you if you have a minute."

"Go ahead," he replied still not looking up from his paperwork.

"Frak Lee, could you just look at me, I am attempting to apologize," she said gaining his full attention.

"I need to apologize, and I have a favor to ask, which one do you want to hear first."

"Oh, so that is why you are having the sudden change of heart, you need something from me," he replied with a hard look on his face.

"Well partly, but I really am sorry Lee. I have been pretty much miserable, and I should not have said the things I said to you. Friends again?"

He starred at her for a minute, his expression unreadable. "Kara you really need to work at apologies, because you really suck at them," she saw the small smile appear; he couldn't stay mad at her forever.

She took that opportunity to reel him in. She went to the other side of the desk, and in grand dramatic fashion knelt before him. "Oh great and mighty Apollo, I am so unworthy of your forgiveness. I am a wretched soul that seeks your forgiveness. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me this one little sin, your name will be praised by the gods for all times." She was right he lost it.

"Kara get up, you look ridiculous," he said standing in front of her. "And what do I care if the god's praise me? I thought I was one?" He said reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"So was that one any better?" She asked with a wicked grin. She stood to her feet and didn't realize until then, they were mere inches apart. "It was," he said not bothering to move away. "I could have thought of a better way though," he said his eyes boring into hers.

Kara could feel her whole body flushing, she had been close to Lee before, but this was different and surprisingly familiar. "Like what?" She said in a near whisper, her tongue involuntarily running over her dry lips.

She saw a smile start to spread across his face. "Like finish this pile of paperwork for me." He said pointing to his crowded desk. She stepped back suddenly the moment lost almost before it had begun.

"Funny Lee, very funny, but I am not that sorry."

"You said you needed a favor? What is it?" He asked, fun time was over, he had work to do.

"I need to be off all duty Friday and Saturday," she said quickly.

"Kara two whole days? You know I can't do that, then everyone in the fleet is going to want time off. I can give you an afternoon or morning, but two days is a little much."

She saw this was going to take a little more convincing than she thought. "Lee, I would not be asking for this if it was not important. You know I never ask for time off."

"What do you have to do Kara?"

"It's personal Lee, I can't really share it with anyone, it is just something I need to do," she said begging him to understand.

"Kara, please just tell me it doesn't involve stealing military property, and jumping to God knows where."

"No Lee, it is nothing illegal, or dangerous, but I need to do it."

"Okay Kara, you can have your two days off, but I leave Saturday morning for a weeks stay on the Pegasus, and I am leaving you in charge in my place. I think that is a fair trade off."

"Thanks Lee, I think I can handle it. Why are you going on board the Pegasus?"

"I will be working with their new Commander. His knowledge in the running of a Battlestar is limited to the engine room."

"Well I am sure Adama had his reasons for giving him the command. I will look forward to reading your report," she replied, her mind wandering to the mighty Pegasus, the great ship that was in desperate need of a great leader. She had a great leader at one time, but she was dead and almost by the hand of Kara.

"Kara, I hate to stop this little conversation, since this is the first time we have talked in weeks, but aren't you supposed to be in a Viper in less than 15 minutes?"

"Oh, frak Lee, I lost track of time, thanks, gotta run," she left in a rush, leaving her friend shaking his head, wondering if she would ever change.

Friday came all to soon for Kara. She was very nervous about the whole situation, and so was Eve. "Mark, maybe we should just take her with us," she was saying while holding a tearful little girl.

"Eve we have talked about this, she knows Kara, she will be fine as soon as we leave."

"But, she is not feeling well, and she needs me," Eve argued with her husband.

Kara was getting sick of the debate that had been going on for almost 20 minutes, and just wanted her to make a frakkin decision. "Come here Leah," she said taking the little girl from Eve's arms. "We'll be okay won't we?" She asked her daughter. Surprisingly Leah did not reach back to Eve, but clung to Kara's neck.

"See Eve, they will be fine, if not Kara knows where to find us, now we need to go dear, or we will miss our shuttle." Mark said trying to have patience with his wife, it was her birthday after all.

"Okay" replied a hesitant Eve, she came and gave Leah one last kiss. "Take good care of her Kara," she said in parting.

When the door was finally closed behind them Kara already felt exhausted. "God's Leah, what does she think I am going to do with you. They trust me to keep them safe by shooting the frakkin Cylons out of the sky, but don't trust me with a one year old. Like I would let any harm come to you, my flesh and blood, my daughter. My daughter not hers. You hear that Leah, I'm Mama, not her."

Kara was not sure why she just went on this little rampage. Leah obviously had no idea what she was talking about, but Kara Thrace was not the type of person that liked to be thought of as incompetent in anything, and lately Eve had really been annoying her.

Eve was right about one thing, Leah was not feeling well. She did not want to get in the floor and play, she preferred to just sit in Kara's lap and be held. Kara put in some old movies Eve and Mark had in their collection and laid on the couch, Leah sleeping on her chest.

Leah was crabby when she awoke. She had a cough, but it seemed like she kept a little cough most of the time. Kara could not get her to eat much, but she did manage to get her to drink a cup of milk. Kara tried to entertain her while she was awake, which did not last long. Soon she was back to sleep. Kara carried her to the little room where Mark and Eve slept and crawled in the bed next to her. It wasn't long before mother and daughter were sleeping soundly by each other.

Sometime in the middle of the night Kara woke to an unfamiliar sound. She looked around the room quickly and realized where she was. The sound was coming from Leah, something was not right. She was breathing rapidly and there was a wheezing sound with each breath. Kara quickly turned the lights on and noticed the bright red flush to her cheeks. She put her hand to Leah's forehead, she was burning up.

Kara scooped her still sleeping daughter up and left the room at a run. She had to get her sickbay and fast.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse from behind the desk.

"I need Dr. Cottle now!" Kara ordered the woman.

"I need you to fill out these forms miss, and tell me what is wrong, and then I will go and wake the good doctor up," the nurse said in snippy nurse fashion.

"She can't breathe, I am not filling out any frakkin forms, and you will wake him up now, or I swear to the gods I will jump over this desk and…." "Miss you need to calm down, or I will call security on you," the woman said sharply interrupting Kara's rampage, not stepping down a bit.

"Lori, what is going on out here?" Asked a sleepy looking Dr. Cottle, who did not look happy at being aroused from his drug induced sleep by the screeching of an angry woman.

"Sir, this woman just appeared and started yelling at me," the nurse named Lori, said pointing an accusing finger in Starbuck's direction.

"Ah Starbuck, my least favorite patient, what do you have with you."

"That is what I was trying to tell that idiot over there, she is sick she is not breathing right." She said holding Leah out to him.

He walked over to where Kara was standing and quickly examined the child. "Lori, get this kid on some oxygen now, and start an updraft stat." He commanded the angry nurse. Kara gave her a deadly stare, as she followed her to the stretcher.

Leah's breathing slowed to a more normal rate with the treatments and oxygen, but her fever was still high.

"Kara, who's kid is this?" asked the doctor closing the curtain behind him.

Kara looked at him for a moment and gave a simple answer that would change her life completely. "Mine."

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. Not sure if I like this chapter very well, but decided to go with it anyway. I was thinking realistically I doubted if they would let families and children live on a battlestar. Then I thought well I guess in all reality there is no such thing as a battlestar, and it is a fanfiction so if I want to put kids on my battlestar I guess I could. So sorry if you think it is a little weird, because I do also, but hey it's a story. Next chapter I will be going back in time to tell the rest of what happened after Lee left. Thanks again for reading, please review, I will try to update sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Previously..

He had been gone seven weeks today. The last seven weeks had been good. She still missed Zack terribly, but was starting to move on with her life. She was back to enjoying the things she loved. She felt the best when she was flying. It had been the last thing Zack had done before he died, and even though it killed him, she felt closer to him.

Lee had not called, not that she expected him to. She assumed he had made it back to his ship without any problems. She thought about him some, but not that much. Today she was at the gym playing a pick up game of pyramid with some of the guys.

She was doing pretty well, basically kicking their egotistical male butts. She would have won too, if it hadn't been for that bum knee. She tried to pivot and drive at the same time, but her knee did not move the same direction her body was going. She went down hard.

She wanted to grab her knee and cry like a baby, but her pride and the four men surrounding her kept it to a simple, "Frak!"

"Kara are you okay?" asked Brett, one of her fellow flight instructors.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Just help me up."

He pulled her up slowly, but she would have gone back down if it wasn't for his arm around her. The pain when she tried to put her knee down was almost too much to bear, she couldn't hide the wince of pain.

"Kara we are going to have to get you down to the med center, and let them take a look at your knee."

"Yeah, I think I really messed it up this time," she replied, swallowing her pride and letting her friend pick her up and take her to sick bay.

Kara waited quietly on a stretcher for a nurse doctor, anyone to come see her. Apparently an injured knee wasn't a big priority to these people. After waiting an hour a nurse finally appeared.

"Hello Lieutenant, it says here you injured your knee today, let me see, playing pyramid ball?" The woman questioned, eyebrows raised. She almost acted like it was a sin Kara was playing a sport.

"Yeah, I have an old injury, and I think I reinjured it. Hurt's like hell."

"You need to remove your pants, and the doctor will come in and take a look at it," she said completely ignoring Kara's complaints of pain.

"I was reading in your chart Kara, and it says you were due over 3 months ago for your preventative injection."

A birth-control injection had been the farthest thing from Kara's mind for the past few months. It was due right after the funeral, she remembered getting the reminder in the mail, but thought what was the point.

"Is something wrong? Is there a chance you are pregnant, Lieutenant?"

"No, oh no," Kara quickly covered. "It's just that my fiancée died three months ago," she said, not faking the pain written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, when was your last cycle Kara?"

That is when the warning lights went off in Kara's head. Think fast, she told herself. "Two weeks ago," she lied. "_More like nine" she thought. _

"Would you like to go ahead and get back started on your injections today?" the nurse went on.

"Um, no, I don't think so there is really no point, plus they make me fat," Kara added.

"Okay, so what do you want me to write down for your method of birth control?" She was really starting to get on Kara's last nerve.

"How about abstinence," Kara replied with a bit of a snarl, wanting the woman to just go away.

"Okay, I will send the doctor in."

After a gambit of x-rays, they determined nothing was broke. They believed the ligaments were strained, maybe a small tear, but nothing that would require surgery. Kara was fitted with a knee immobilizer and given strict instructions to stay off it. She was also grounded. The doctor was not sure when she would be able to fly again. Her knee had already doubled in size.

Kara was no longer concerned about her knee. She had one thought and one alone. Get to the pharmacy. Not for the pain meds the doctor had so graciously given her, but for a pregnancy test.

She went to an off base store to get it. One where she would not be recognized, because buying a pregnancy test was a very private thing. Especially when you wanted no one to know about it.

She couldn't get home fast enough and made her way to the bathroom as fast as her crutches could carry her. She had never used one of these before, in the past Kara had been to smart to get into a situation like this. There were simple instructions, just pee on the stick, two lines pregnant, one line not.

Kara did not even have to wait the four minutes recommended. Within seconds two bright pink lines were present. "Oh, frak me!" She took the stick and hurled it across the room with all her might, as if getting rid of that little thing would fix the problem.

She hobbled into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. Kara talked to herself. Zack had always laughed at her. One day he had tried to surprise her, and walked in on her talking to herself in the bedroom, and thought she had another man over.

Lee would know what to do. He was much more level headed then her. She could not do this alone, not now. "Crap, what will his parents think? First their youngest son dies, and now his fiancé is knocked up by his brother, barely even three months after his death." She did not care what people thought about her. She learned long ago people would make their minds up before they even knew a person. She could not tarnish Zack's memory that way. It would only bring his family embarrassment and more hurt.

She was tired, her knee hurt and this was just too much. She pulled Zack's pillow toward her like she had done so many nights before and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she went to the table, and wrote down her options. Kara had a quick mind, and her instructors had always commented on her "out of the box thinking" most of the time not in a good way. She could figure this out. On the paper she wrote these things.

Call Lee, make him figure this out.

Terminate the pregnancy.

Leave the military and just disappear.

Adoption.

Don't do anything.

She stared at the list trying to weigh each one. Number 1 was probably what she should do, but right then she wasn't so sure. Number 2 would be the easy way out. It would be the same option Lee's girlfriend took. Kara was never one for taking the easy way out. She had never had an opinion about abortion one way or the other, but the thought of killing hers and Lee's baby was not an option. Infact the thought of it made her sick. Number 3 would work, no one would ever know she could raise the baby and find a job as a pilot somewhere, but that would mean giving up the first love of her life, Vipers. It was to early to consider option 4 but that was a possibility. Number 5 looked like her favorite. Don't do anything. She had months before she would be showing, and her knee gave her the perfect out for not being able to sit in the cock pit for awhile. Yes she would go with number 5.

Option number 5 only lasted for a couple of weeks. As the pregnancy progressed so did Kara's hormones. She was never sick, but she was so tired all she did in her free time was sleep. She was also extremely emotional, she would go from screaming tirades to crying fits. It was almost more than she could handle. One day she broke. She called him.

"Hello, this is the automated operator for the voice mail boxes of the crew of the Atlantia. Please state the name of whom you are trying to reach and we will direct you to their box, or you can enter the pin number now. Please remember messages may not be checked daily and our men and women will get back with you as soon as possible. State the name now." "Lee Adama." "Thank you transferring now."

It was only seconds before she heard him. Not him, but a recorded him. "Hey its Lee, leave a message and Ill call you back. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep"

"Um, hey Lee its Kara, I was just um wondering how you were doing and, and all. Call me if you have time. Bye Lee." It was probably not what she should have said. She kicked herself mentally for leaving such a pitiful sounding message. Kara Thrace was a strong person. Not the time to leave cowardly little messages on ex-lovers answering machines.

She waited a week and he never called, another month and still no call. She took it as a sign. It was time to do something she had to decide. She made an appointment under the name of Amanda Benson with a midwife at a clinic 30 miles away from base. She new she could not let the military know of her pregnancy, it would ruin her. It was not that women weren't allowed to become pregnant, its just that Viper pilots who had just been through very expensive training at the cost of the government were expected not to let this happen. Kara was an expensive tool of the government. Her future was in their hands and something like this could tarnish her record and get her stuck as a Flight instructor the rest of her career.

The woman at the clinic was kind, something Kara was not used to. After examining her she did an ultrasound confirming Kara was about 12 weeks pregnant. Kara was amazed by the ultrasound. She had not been around children much less babies before, and here she was looking at the perfect little form of a baby inside her belly. She was amazed this machine could get such a clear picture of the little thing. "See that" she said pointing to the sudden movement. "It's kicking."

"Am I supposed to feel that?" Kara asked.

"Not yet, but soon."

The woman's name was Laura and Kara felt she could trust her. She confided her situation to Laura, and after hearing her out Laura gave her advice.

"I see, Amanda, that's really not your name is it?" she said with a smile, to which Kara gave a small smirk back. "You are right, you can't fly a Viper being pregnant, it would not be good on the baby. I think if you milk it you can get by a few more months on the bum knee excuse, but you may have to become creative toward the end. You have six more months. You are a tall girl, so I doubt if hiding the pregnancy will be a problem even toward the end. Just eat healthy and get a slightly bigger uniform. If you want a home delivery I suggest we do it at my home since neighbors can be so nosey. Then if you decide to put the baby up for adoption I have friend who can arrange it all. If not, then it is up to you what you do next."

"Thanks, I think I can do this," she said with renewed strength, it was so nice to have finally confided in someone. Up until that moment she was the only one in the world that new about the new little life growing inside her.

Kara was very surprised the next morning to receive a letter in the mail from one Commander William Adama. The letter was not personal, not in the least bit. It simply told how several of their pilots were asking to be transferred on the news that the Galactica would not be in service much longer and he had several openings he would like her to consider filling.

It was like a dream come true. It was the opening she had been looking for. A chance to be on a Battlestar, it did not matter that Galactica was the oldest remaining ship in the fleet, it would at least give her a start. She had been passed up so many times for Battlestar positions because of her tarnished record, too many times in hack to put it simply.

"Frak! Why does this have to come now," she screamed at her empty apartment. Even if she was not pregnant the knee would keep her down at least another few weeks. She could not let this pass her up.

Commander Adama Sir,

I am grateful for the opportunity to serve under your command. Unfortunately your request has come at a poor time in my life. I have injured my knee and am grounded for some time. I am also going through some family problems, I have an ill grandmother I am caring for in my off time while my cousin is out of the colony. I would be available in approximately six months time if you would still have me.

Sincerely

Lieutenant Kara E. Thrace

It was a bogus letter, a lie, and not the way she wanted to start the relationship out with a possible new commander. He was probably only doing it because he felt sorry for her, or because Lee had told him how pitiful she looked. She did have a grandmother that lived in the area, she had never met her, it was her mother's mother, and she had no desire to ever meet her. For once in her life something about her mother was useful.

The letter worked. Three weeks later a reply came, it gave the date she was to report upon the Galactica. Kara stood and stared at the date. It was the same day her baby was due.

**Thanks for reading. I have had some free time so hopefully I can get one more chapter up tomorrow. I know I am going away from the original miniseries, I think it implies Kara was on Galactica a full two years before the decommissioning ceremony. I think people have referred to that as AU, I have know idea what that term means, can someone help me out please. Thanks for reading please review I love hearing your thoughts good or bad, but the good ones more, lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Battlestar Galactica.

"Kara, it looks like she has pneumonia, and maybe a new onset of asthma," Dr Cottle reported after reading the x-rays.

"Do you know if she has ever been diagnosed with asthma before?" He asked.

"I don't think so; I mean I'm not really sure. She was healthy when she was born," Kara replied hesitantly.

"So you really don't know. Don't you think you should notify her parents, or whatever you want to call them, since they have been the ones taking care of her the last 20 months." He said gruffly, he knew Kara's story now. Well at least part of it. There were parts she still did not plan on revealing to anyone.

"No, I can take care of her she is my daughter and is doing just fine with me. You said it is not life threatening, and that she is going to get better. There is no need to call them Sir, and I would appreciate it if you kept this all confidential. I don't even want your nurse over their knowing anything about what I just told you."

"Fine Starbuck, whatever you say. The nurse is going to have to come in and start an IV line on her, we need to get some antibiotics going to fight the infection in her lungs."

"Okay, just tell her to hurry up."

Kara had just about enough of this nurse. She had stuck Leah 3 times and still not gotten IV access. Leah was crying and starting to wheeze again. "Could you go and find someone else who knows how to do their job." Kara snapped at the already frustrated nurse.

"Listen Miss Thrace, the baby is very sick, her veins are tiny, this is not easy. If you think you can do better be my guest," the nurse snapped back.

"I am not trained to do this. I am trained to shoot Cylons out of the sky, now if you want to jump in my Viper and do my job, maybe I will give yours a try, but I'm practicing on you first," Kara managed to get the entire verbal threat out without raising her voice once. She kept stroking Leah's hair through the entire conversation.

"I um, I think I will go get Dr. Cottle to try," the nurse stammered, all her bravado gone. Not many people could stand toe to toe with Kara.

The Doc got the I.V without any problems. The antibiotics did seem to help and Leah's fever broke. She was able to sleep through the rest of the night. Something changed in Kara during those hours. She had always loved Leah cared about her, but the love she was feeling for her was different. It was a love unlike Kara had ever known. She would do anything to protect this child. She wanted to love her, and wanted Leah's love in return. She wanted her to know she was her mother, to call her Mama, not Eve.

She appreciated Eve and Marks help, but it was time for her to care for her daughter now. It was not going to be easy explaining this to everyone, but since when was Kara Thrace's life ever easy.

That afternoon Mark and Eve returned to Galactica. They were surprised to find Kara's hastily scribbled not saying she and Leah were in sick bay. Eve took off on a mad dash toward her little girl.

"Kara, what happened, what did you do to her?" Eve demanded as she burst in the curtain area where Leah was sleeping peacefully on Kara's stomach.

"What did I do to her? What kind of question is that Eve? She has pneumonia, I know I have screwed things up before, but I don't think you can blame me for this." Kara replied disgusted by the question her friend was throwing at her.

"Pneumonia?" Eve replied.

"Yes pneumonia, the doc said he thinks she may have asthma as well. She is doing much better and should be able to be released tomorrow morning." Kara explained.

"I'm sorry Kara, I was just so worried when I read your note. I'm her now though, I am sure you are anxious to be back on duty. Give her to me," she said holding out her arms.

"Eve, Mark, there are some things we need to discuss." Kara said holding tightly to her daughter. "Why don't you have a seat."

They both looked at each other quickly, and Kara did feel bad about the look of fear that passed between them.

"You both know this was a temporary situation. I have appreciated you taking care of Leah, and I believe I have more than compensated you with my wages. I am going to be keeping her with me from now on. I think it is time for her to know I am her mother."

"Kara, you can't do this." Eve replied her voice shaking.

"Eve, I have no intention of keeping her from you. You could still see her, I mean it would help me out greatly if you could watch her when I am on shift. You have known this. This is why I would not let you adopt her. She is my daughter."

"Kara we are her parents. We are all she has ever known. You are just some crazy pilot that comes by to play with her now and then. She is our daughter!" Mark joined in, but his voice was not so controlled. He was practically yelling at her.

The yelling drew the attention of the nurse. Even though she was trying to avoid Kara, she had to see what was going on. "What is the problem in here?" She questioned the angry looking group. "Eve," she said recognizing the other woman, "What are you doing here?"

"Lori, you have to help us. Kara here is trying to take our daughter from us." Eve said hysterically.

"This is your Leah? Oh Eve I had no idea, what is this woman doing with her?" The nurse asked looking at Kara as if she had two heads.

"Yes she is our daughter, the Lieutenant here was a friend of the family and was helping us out." Mark added quickly. "Now she has attached herself to our daughter and won't return her."

"They are lying!" Kara hissed. "Leah is mine and they know it, where is Cottle?"

"Dr. Cottle is on a medical emergency on another ship. Miss Thrace, I looked in your files and it says you have never been pregnant, never given birth. I have been trying to figure out the story behind this child all night. You need to return her to her parents and leave the area at once," the nurse commanded.

"I am not leaving." Kara replied firmly.

"Have it your way. Get security in her now," the nurse yelled at the other woman sitting at the desk.

Soon Kara was surrounded by three armed security guards. None of which she knew. Probably civilians drafted for the lowly duty of security patrol of sick bay. "Sir, this woman is delusional, she is holding this baby hostage." The nurse said falsely explaining the situation.

"Miss, you need to give the baby back to her mother," the guard said.

"Frak you, and its Lieutenant not Miss. This is my child and I am not giving her up." Kara did not know why she was fighting so hard. It was a motherly instinct she had never felt before, but she felt if she gave up now on Leah she would be giving up on everything.

Kara was surprised no shocked, when one of the guards pulled his weapon on her. They obviously had no idea who she was. "Hand the baby to her mother and step away." The man commanded.

This time Kara obeyed, but if the man thought she was being submissive he missed the look of rage in her eyes as she handed Leah over to Eve. Kara followed the man a few steps away from where Eve was standing, and in seconds the man was flat on his back, his weapon in Kara's hands, her foot on his throat.

"You just pointed a gun at me while I was holding my baby. I was not even armed you stupid frakker." Kara hissed at the man.

"And you!" She said looking at Mark and Eve. "I knew this would hurt you, but I did not think you would take it this far. Calling me a liar, delusional, you know I have the paper work proving she is mine." Kara said, forgetting she had a weapon in her hand.

It was then she noticed the other two guards had their weapons drawn on her, and she realized the position she had just put herself in. "Frak."

"Drop the weapon and get on the ground! Now!" The guard yelled.

Kara did not have a death wish. They were trained to shoot and probably would if she did not obey. She carefully laid the weapon down, and then obeyed the man's instructions. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold of the cuffs around her wrist. What had she done?

They took her to the brig. The officer in charge happened to be a triad buddy of hers. "What did you do this time Lieutenant?" he asked with a grin.

"I screwed up big time Jim. Could you please get the Admiral down here as soon as possible, I need to speak with him." Kara pleaded.

"I will try Kara, but the Admiral does not take orders from me." The man said with a little laugh.

"Just try," she asked again not in the mood for humor.

It was late in the evening before Admiral Adama made his way to the brig. He was not surprised about finding out that Kara had landed herself in hack again. What he was amazed about was the reason why. He went down to sickbay and talked to the nurse and security guards himself. They had even caught Kara's little stunt on the surveillance camera. She did indeed assault a guard and wave a gun around in a room full of people.

He went and saw the parents of the little girl Kara claimed was hers. They insisted the girl was theirs and Kara was only a friend that helped out from time to time. He did not believe a word they said. Kara was not the type to baby-sit children, but there would be time for that later. He did not get a good look at the little girl, but if the blonde hair was any indication, Kara was indeed her mother. Doctor Cottle had still not returned to answer any questions, and they were not sure when he would.

Now on to the last piece of the puzzle, Kara, he was very intrigued by what the explanation his favorite pilot was about to give him.

He found her lying on the cot, starring at the ceiling. "Lieutenant."

At the sound of his voice she jumped to attention, saluting the Admiral.

"Sir, I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"I'm here, you can start explaining now Kara," he said letting himself into the cell to sit on the bed beside her.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Okay, I will tell you what I know you fill in the rest. You have been hiding a little girl on my ship since you have been here, and today you caused a huge scene in sickbay, assaulting a security guard. They say you claim the girl is your daughter. You can take it from there."

"I had a baby sir, before I came aboard Galactica."

"Is that why you did not come when I first requested?"

"Yes sir, I am sorry I had to lie to you," she said fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"Kara, why did you feel you couldn't tell me," he asked his tone starting to soften.

"It's complicated. You did not know me well then. Would you have honestly given me the job if you knew?" she asked.

"Is the baby Zacks?" he asked the question she knew had probably been plaguing him from the moment he knew she had a child.

"I wish to God it was, but I'm sorry no."

"You're right, I would not have given you a position," he replied sharply. "Who is the father?"

How did she answer that. What a loaded question. It was not fair of her to tell him when even Lee did not know. They would kill her, or at least want to. So she did what she had done most of Leah's life. She lied.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"It could be one of several," she said tightly.

"Kara I know you better than that. You are not the type to get pregnant and not even know who by," he said this time his fatherly concern starting to show through.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir," she said dropping her head. She was doing just that disappointing a man who had been nothing but good to her.

"Do you really want her Kara?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes sir, more than anything. I love her. Please though, I need your advice not as my commander, but as a.." She couldn't say it. She wanted to say as a father, but she could not get the words out. "Like you advise Lee," she finished.

"I'm listening Kara, although I am not sure I have the answers you are looking for."

"Am I doing the right thing? I know I have no right trying to mother anyone. Maybe I should just let her stay with Eve. Is it wrong for me to take her from what she knows just because I want her?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "If you were doing this in 5 years, yes you would. Right now she is still young. You are her mother and you could be a good mother. Kara you can do anything you set your mind too. If this is what you want I will help you."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to me. I have all the paperwork to prove she is mine. It is in a locked box under my bunk. Here is the key." She said removing the key that hung around her neck with her dog tags.

"I will come back Kara, when I have more news. I am sorry, but you will have to stay in here until tomorrow for the little scene you caused if not longer," he said rising to exit her cell.

"Sir, one more thing, I am supposed to be filling the position of CAG while Lee is gone."

"I know Starbuck, I have already taken care of that. Kat is filling your place."

"Kat?" She did not hide the surprise.

"I think she has more than proved herself capable don't you?" He asked.

"I guess, just one more thing for her to ride me about. I am never going to hear the end of this." Kara said suddenly very frustrated by her situation.

He couldn't help it, in spite of the seriousness of the situation he had to smile. She could not hide that competitive nature, even in the midst of blossoming new motherhood. The girl never ceased to amaze him, he just hated the days she shocked him.

"It won't be for long Lee will be back next week," he said trying to reassure her.

"Oh frak, you aren't going to tell Lee are you?" she said suddenly.

"Why, do you not want me too?" He asked surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I, um I think he is not going to be happy with me. Maybe we should wait until he is back on board Galactica." She did not want Lee to find out, not like this. If he found out now he would probably come straight back just to interrogate her himself, and if he didn't it would just give him more time to become angry with her and make it even worse.

"I think that is a wise decision. Get some sleep Kara, you look like you need it. Goodnight," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight sir, and thank you for helping me."

As she watched him leave she knew things would be alright. If she had the Admiral on her side she could do anything. That is until he finds out there is a lot more to the story then what she told him. For now she would take his advice and sleep.

The next few days were not easy ones for Kara. The Admiral with the help of the president found a judge in the fleet that would hear the case. The paper work was presented, it was pretty cut and dry. Unfortunately for Eve and Mark, Kara was smart enough to have her paperwork in order so nothing like this could ever happen.

She felt bad for them. They really loved Leah, but they had brought this upon themselves. They were the ones who decided to play hardball. When they handed her over to Kara, they could not bring themselves to even look at her, much less speak to her. At the moment she had little to say to them. Maybe the relationship could be mended, but not today.

It was a strange feeling walking out of the room with her daughter in her arms. She doubted she would have to explain the situation to many people. She was sure by now the news was all over the ship.

"Well Leah, we might as well make your entrance into fleet life a grand one. Let's go to the mess hall, face them all at once," she said to her daughter. The little girl clung to her neck, her life was changing and even at one she was smart enough to know.

They went through the line, Kara picking out food that she thought Leah could chew; there was not a lot to choose from. She found a table, not her normal one, that was at the back of the room, and unoccupied. It was not long though until she was spotted.

Kat was the first one, and probably the only one brave enough to approach her. "Hey Starbuck, nice kid, looks like you found something else to help you keep from doing your job."

"Go annoy someone else Kat." Kara replied not even looking up.

"Just teasing Starbuck, really she is a cute kid, surprised coming out of you, her father must be a looker," she said not knowing when to shut up.

"Frak off Kat, that's an order," she said to the loud mouth kid, although she had actually missed her favorite student and the way she kept Kara on her toes.

"Um sorry Lieutenant you can't order me to do anything. You are on leave, and I am acting CAG now, so technically I can annoy you all I want. Call it payback for making my first few weeks on Galactica hell, but I won't because your kid looks like she is about to cry. See ya around Starbuck."

"I want to cry when I look at you too Kat, I don't blame her," she called out to the retreating brunette.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned the little girl whose lower lip was trembling and the tears were threatening to spill. She pulled her up into her lap and held her tight, trying to comfort the little girl the best she could.

"Ahh what a sweet picture Kara, your going to be such a great mommy," said Helo sliding into the chair across from her. "Thanks for letting your best friend know you had a kid. Almost two years ago!"

"Helo, it's complicated."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"Leah, I want you to meet someone. This is your Uncle Helo, I am sure you and him are going to be great friends," she said pulling the little girls face from her neck.

"She's a beautiful baby Kara," he said studding Leah's face. "She reminds me of someone."

"Um, Helo I am her mother," she said rolling her eyes.

"No not you, too cute. Who's the father?"

"None of your business Helo," she snapped.

"You know everyone is dying to know, who knocked up Starbuck."

"If you weren't my friend I would deck you."

"Kara, I'm just telling you the gossip," he said with a grin.

"It happened on Caprica, you all wouldn't know him, so it's no ones business."

"Fine Kara, mum's the word on the baby's daddy."

"I really could hit you now, I can't believe you just used that phrase in my presence, you know I hate that phrase."

"Yeah, I know, its great isn't it," he replied with a smirk she so longed to wipe of his face.

Leah did not like her new bed. She freaked when Kara tried to set her up in the bunk. Finally Helo had to change her beds and let her sleep on the lower bunk. Leah broke down she cried a mere thirty minutes before, Kara's room mates began to complain.

"I guess this is why there are rules against having your children with you on the battlestar," was the first comment.

"Come on Starbuck, some of us have to fly Cap in a few hours."

There were several after that, getting more and more bitter as the crying continued.

She ignored them all.

"This is ridiculous, just because you are Adama's favorite shouldn't give you the right to keep us all up."

"You can all just shut up. If you want I can join a civilian fleet tomorrow and you can all go out and fight the cylon's by yourself, because I am sick of it, and sick of you. You didn't hear me complaining Kat your first few weeks on Galactica when you would wake up screaming with nightmares in the middle of the night, and Hotdog what about your snoring, because I guarantee you it is louder than any sound coming out of my daughter. Oh and Trainwreck, you talk in your sleep. Just last week you woke me up calling for your mommy, but I don't think I rubbed it in your face the next morning. You are all trained to get sleep even in the most uncomfortable situations, so if one crying little girl is keeping you awake, you all suck!"

No one said a word after that. Besides Leah's wailing there was nothing but silence. Another 30 minutes went by and still she was crying. This girl had a set of lungs on her. She was not just upset she was mad, and she was letting Kara know about it. Kara's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Okay, is anyone awake?" Kara asked the quiet room. She was immediately answered by a chorus of "Yeeeeees."

"Anyone have any ideas?" She asked hopefully.

"Warm milk."

"Tape."

"Spank her butt."

"Walk her around."

"Sing."

Suddenly they were all experts on children. Kara liked the last two suggestions the best. She picked her up and started swaying around the room. Kara was not a great singer, but she could hum. Within ten minutes she was sound asleep, and by the snoring coming from around the room so was everyone else.

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hopefully you all won't be to mad at me for leaving you in suspense with Lee. Love to hear your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Kara did not even have to remind the commander about finding her private quarters the next morning. Someone beat her to it. Her fellow bunk mates obviously did not relish the thought of spending another night with Kara and her screaming child. They were just finishing breakfast when her favorite XO approached her table.

"Good morning Lieutenant, heard you had a rough night last night. For some reason the words Starbuck and Mommy just don't seem to fit," he said with a smug grin.

"What do you want?" Kara replied testily. She was not in the mood to take on the XO this morning.

"I was just going to show you to your new quarters. Sorry I didn't get around to it sooner, but there are some things a little more important than helping you play house."

"Whatever just show me the room," she said flatly while picking up her daughter.

He stood there for a moment just starring at the two of them together. "What?" Kara asked impatiently not enjoying being starred at.

"Nothing, just a sight I thought I would never see," he replied shaking his head.

The room was actually three rooms. Nothing great, but better than what Kara had expected. It was an old office that had been converted to living quarters. The large room had been some sort of waiting area there was a large desk and a couch, and off the main room was a smaller room that was already occupied by a bed. Off of that room was a very large closet. Kara guessed it at one time housed filing cabinets, now it had a very small bed and a chest with a few toys.

"The Admiral had people running all around the ship trying to furnish this for you, so you better be grateful!" He spat out before leaving Kara and Leah to their new home.

"Well what do you think?" Kara asked setting the little girl on the floor. "It's not Cloud Nine, but it sure is a hell of a lot better than sharing a room with 6 other people."

Leah immediately began exploring her new surroundings. Kara followed her as she quickly found the room with the toys. There was a doll that looked like it had seen better days, some building blocks, a ball, and a toy viper. Kara couldn't help the smile that appeared as Leah grabbed the Viper. Maybe not the most appropriate toy for a 1 year old, but it sure did make a mama proud.

The Admiral had given Kara the rest of the week off. Kara took advantage of the time to relax, bond with her daughter, and figure out how she was going to introduce Leah to her father.

Lee was ready to go back home, so ready he came back half a day early. He thought it funny he considered Galactica home, seeing as how he thought it was an old outdated hunk of junk almost a year earlier. He could not wait to get off Pegasus. Even with Admiral Cain gone the whole ship still retained her arrogant 'in your face attitude'. The new commander would never have made Commander in the real world, but for now he would have to do.

Lee was anxious to find his father and give him his report on how the Pegasus was doing. He was disappointed when he found his father was on Colonial One in a meeting with the President.

As he left CIC he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned and was greeted by a friendly face. "Dee.." He began to reach out to her, but stopped when he realized they weren't alone in the corridor. "Major Adama," she said not missing a moment to use his newly appointed rank, "it is good to have you back."

What began as harmless flirting over training sessions, had grown into something more over the past few weeks. Neither of them was sure what exactly their relationship was, but it was more than friendship, but not quite lovers, yet. Dee had been in a relationship with the president's aid, one that she had broke off the minute Lee had shown the slightest bit of interest in her. Lee recently had been involved in his affair with Shevon aboard Cloud Nine, so neither of them were pushing the relationship, just letting it take its course.

"It's great to be back," He confessed. "You don't realize how much you miss certain things until they are no longer around." He replied looking down into her green eyes. He didn't miss the blush that crept into her cheeks with his comment.

"Well sir, I am sure they missed you too," she said keeping the conversation vague until they could reach more private quarters.

He hoped his office would be empty, since it was the first room they came too, and by the way Dee was looking at him, he had a feeling she was ready to take the relationship to the next level. As he spun the handle on the hatch, he had the sudden thought of Starbuck sitting there, feet propped on his desk, his pen in her mouth as she tried to muddle through all the paper work she so hated. Oh gods he prayed she wouldn't be there - this wasn't something he wanted to explain, at least not to her.

His prayers were answered, no Starbuck, but what surprised him was to find Kat sitting at his desk, bent over a pile of paperwork. She wouldn't dream of putting her feet on the Major's desk.

"Kat what are you doing in my office!" He snapped at the surprised officer.

"Sir!" she said standing suddenly to salute her senior officer. "Just trying to figure out the next flight schedule, Sir," she replied looking very nervous.

"Why are you doing the flight schedule Kat?" he asked growing more confused by the minute.

"Well sir, I was the acting CAG while you were gone," she tried to explain.

"Where the frak is Starbuck?" Lee asked.

"Well she was in hack for the first part of the week." Kat began to explain.

"Great what did she do now?" Lee asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Dee asked entering the conversation.

"Know what?" Lee replied.

Kat couldn't hide the big smile that was covering her face. This was going to be good. "I can't believe they didn't notify you Major with the news." Kat said with a saucy grin.

Lee looked at Dee with a bewildered expression, begging her to explain, but Kat got there first.

"Starbuck's a new mommy." Kat said trying so hard not to laugh at the shocked look on the Major's face.

"What," Lee stammered trying to register the information. "Kara wasn't pregnant, there is no way she could have had a baby, I was only gone a week."

"Lee, there has been a lot happening while you were gone." Dee said trying to explain.

"I think that is the understatement of the year." Kat said with a laugh.

"Quiet Kat!" Lee said sharply. "Dee please explain."

"Lee, maybe you should talk to Kara." Dee said not liking the angry look already on Lee's face.

"Kara did not deem it necessary to tell me about this, so you are going to now Dee. I am sorry, but that is an order," he replied. "Start with why she was put in hack."

"I believe the charges were for assaulting a security guard in sick bay, and waving a weapon in a populated area."

"Okay, no surprises there," he replied quickly. "Now what about this nonsense about her having a baby?"

"It's true sir. She has a child, a daughter. She is not a baby though, not really. I believe they said she is one. She has been on board Galactica all along - Kara had another family taking care of her, but now she is with Kara her real mother." Dee said trying to get the facts straight.

Shocked was not the word for what Lee was feeling right then. It was that and so much more. He was angry, and felt foolish and betrayed. Here he was finding out that Kara, whom he considered his best friend, had a daughter, and everyone new about it, but him.

"Where the frak is she?" He asked Kat in a surprising quiet controlled tone.

"I believe I saw her last on Hangar deck B." Kat said.

Lee forgot about the other two women in the room. He now only had one thing on his mind. He was like a madman as he stormed his way toward the deck. When he reached the balcony over looking the deck, he quickly scanned it looking for her.

His scanning was quickly interrupted by the Chief approaching. "That's Starbuck for you, the kid's not even two years old and she already has her in a viper," he said with a chuckle.

Lee followed the chief's glance and saw the familiar blonde head in his Mark VII. She was in the process of climbing out, then reached back in and pulled miniature of herself. Lee had the proof right before his eyes. Kara had a kid, and hadn't even bothered mentioning it to him.

One of the deck hands approached the two of them pulling a wooden cart. He saw him say something to Kara, which she responded to by throwing her head back with a laugh; he could hear her chuckle all the way from where he stood watching. She bent over and placed the little girl in the cart and let the deck hand take the child for a ride. She stood and watched with an amused grin on her face. Lee was not amused.

He sat their glaring at her, the anger building up threatening to consume him. It was like she could feel his eyes boring into her, she turned ever so slowly, and then looked up. As their eyes met, a strange look crossed her face. Then she waved at him and smiled. The gesture was not returned.

Kara had been trying to pass the time waiting for Lee to return. She was nervous, and Leah was restless. They made their way to the Hangar deck, she always enjoyed spending time here. If she couldn't be in her Viper flying, she was happy just being around them. The crew had only known Leah for a week, and already they had all fallen in love with the little girl. Children were such a rarity on Galactica, and it seemed like everyone had a little sister, cousin, niece, or child, that Leah reminded them off. They all took a moment to say hi to the little girl, try to get a high five, or get her to say their name. She was a celebrity and didn't even know it.

Kara noticed Lee's Viper was set out having routine maintenance checks done. "Hey Cally, do you mind?" Kara asked the mechanic lying underneath the plane. "Leah really likes planes."

"Hey you're my boss, Lieutenant, be my guest," she said standing and pulling the ladder up to the cock pit.

"Thanks" Kara replied. "Come on Leah, you want to get in," she asked climbing the ladder with the little girl in her arms.

She situated Leah between her legs and let her start playing with the powerless controls. "This is your daddy's" she whispered in her ear. "And he is amazing in it, one day you will see. You're going to meet him today." Kara said the nervous excitement building up. She knew he would first be upset with her, but she prayed after the initial shock he would be happy. How could you not love this little girl. Leah squealed with joy as she pulled on the throttle. "I think you are going to love flying as much as your parents." Kara said kissing her daughter on the head. "Well Leah, as much as you are enjoying this we are going to have to give Cally her plane back" she said climbing out of the cock pit and pulling Leah out with her.

Jake one of the younger members of the crew approached her pulling a wooden wagon behind him. He was one of the crew that was particularly fond of Leah. "Sir, I made this for Leah, in my free time of course," he said looking around nervously for the chief.

"Sure, Jake, I know you have just tons of free time around here. Thanks she'll like it."

"Do you care if I take her on her first ride?" He asked.

She couldn't help but laugh at the kid. It's pretty bad when the highlight of your day is taking a little girl for a ride in a wagon. It was sweet.

"Sure go ahead," she said setting Leah down in the wagon.

She watched her laugh as he pulled her across the deck. Then she felt it, something that made her turn and look, up.

Her eyes met his cold blue ones. He was back, early, and he knew. She could tell by the look on his face someone had told him.

She didn't know what to do. Breathe Kara, smile and wave.

She made her way up the stairs toward where he was standing. She noticed Kat and Dee standing behind him, odd group, she thought quickly. "Hello, Lee…" She began, but was cut of quickly.

"Lieutenant, I left you in charge, and I come back to find you have taken the week off and Kat has taken your place."

"Lee, I can explain," she said quickly surprised at the hard look on his face.

"I already know the story Starbuck, you were in hack and now you are playing Mommy," he spat at her.

"Lee, please…"

"I don't want to hear it," he said cutting her off. "Need I remind you this is the Hangar deck of a Battlestar and not a playground. You need to take your kid and find another place to play," he said sharply.

This was not like she had planned it. She wanted to be the one to tell him about Leah, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. She had to bite her lip to keep the tears back that threatened to spill.

"If you would just let me frakkin explain." She said in a tight voice.

He was hurting her, he knew it. He saw the tears that were threatening to spill, but he didn't care. He was tired of the drama, the stress, the constant turmoil that revolved around her.

Their discussion was interrupted by the announcement over the com, "Action stations, action stations, we've got incoming raiders, launch the alert fighters."

Immediately everyone scattered, Kara looked around quickly trying to locate Leah.

"Kara take your kid and go, you're not needed here." Lee commanded.

"Lee I can be in the air in three minutes, let me just leave her with Jake…" Kara pleaded.

"You don't even have on your flight suit Kara, take her and go." Lee said turning his back on both of them.

She quickly went from being sad, to being really pissed off. He thought he knew the whole story that was fine. She wasn't telling him a thing, if he ever wanted to know more than that he could come to her. He could figure out himself why her daughter resembled him so. Yeah everyone immediately saw the blonde hair and thought Kara, but she wondered just how long it would take for them to take a second look and see she was the spitting image of their CAG. She had not planned on keeping her from him, she had every intention on telling him Leah was his daughter, but if he wanted to act like a..a… she couldn't even think of a name bad enough to call him, he didn't deserve to know. She knew he would be angry when he found out she had not told him about Leah, but only because he was her father. She never imagined he would be so ticked and not even know she was his.

If only she could have talked to him first. The thought of someone else sharing something so personal about her with Lee made her sick. She wanted to beat the crap out of whomever it was. She was assuming it was Kat, but there would be time for that later. Right now she just wanted to get back to their room, and away from him.

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading, and for your thoughts. I am sure you noticed in reading the story events are different than in the series. Example, Billy isn't dead, and Kara doesn't shoot Lee. I am going to skip right over that drama. Sorry I couldn't help but bring Dee in the story, I hope that is okay. I really do enjoy her character, I will not make her a bad guy, but nor will she end up with Lee, sorry. I am still planning on going back and writing about Kara during her pregnancy state, but for some reason this chapter was just begging to be written first. **

**Thanks Tracyj23 for being the beta for this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Five months down four to go. Kara thought while rubbing the very small bump forming in her lower abdomen. She had some serious thinking to do. Today she was cleared by the doctor on base to fly. He said her knee should have no problems withstanding the thrusts of the Viper. She was screwed.

She needed someone. Someone she could trust, confide in. Her closest friend, which by most people's standards really wasn't close at all, was Brett. Brett was the flight instructor she was teamed up with this semester.

He was a good guy, genuinely seemed to be concerned about her and her knee. He picked her up every morning and drove her to work. Carried her bag while she tried to maneuver around on the crutches she was forced to use to keep her rouse up as long as possible. They ate lunch together every day, he drove her home every evening, but never did their conversation stray to anything other than work. He knew about Zack, and what Kara had been going through. Kara didn't miss the glances he cast her way when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew with any amount of encouragement Brett would love to be more than friends, but he was not the type of guy to push. Easy going, friendly, polite, honest, these were just a few of the great characteristics Brett possessed.

Unfortunately for Brett this was not the kind of man Kara was used to, or the type of man she was attracted too. Granted Brett was physically attractive, blonde hair, blue eyes nice athletic body, but Kara continually found herself comparing every man she ever met to two other men, and for some reason none of them were even on the same page.

She had to do it. She needed his help. The next evening when Brett was driving her home she sprung on the opportunity. "Brett, I was wondering if you could come in for awhile, there is something I want to talk to you about." She said flatly.

He turned quickly to look at her. "Is something wrong Kara?" He asked quickly, he could tell by the look on her face something was on her mind.

"Yeah Brett, there is, I just don't want to talk about it until, well until you aren't behind the steering wheel of a car."

"Sure Kara, we can talk, you know I am here for you." He said reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze.

The simple gesture nearly brought tears to Kara's eyes. It had been so long since she had any type of human contact other than a nurse or doctor prodding or poking at her. She swallowed hard and stopped the tears before they could even form. One thing she was sure about, she had never cried so much in her life as she had the past 5 months. The midwife kept telling her it was a hormonal thing. Kara wasn't sure she could blame it on the hormones, or the fact that her life was such a screwed up mess.

When they were seated at Kara's kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee in hand, Kara began her story.

"Brett, I was cleared today for Viper's; the doc says my knee should hold." She began.

"Kara, that's great! I know how much you miss it," he exclaimed.

"There is more to it than that Brett. I need to tell you something, I haven't told anyone else. I, I feel like I can trust you." She stammered. "I need your help."

"You know I would do anything for you," he said quickly again reaching out to grab her hand in his.

"I'm pregnant," she didn't mince words, didn't want to beat around the bush, she just said it. Only it came out in more of a choked whisper, instead of the matter of fact way she had planned.

"Excuse me?" He said, not sure he heard her right.

"Brett, I am 5 months pregnant. No one knows, they can't know, it will ruin my career. I could probably hide the pregnancy without problems, but I cannot fly a Viper. The baby couldn't take it."

"Oh Kara," he replied squeezing her hand tighter. "So the baby is not Zack's?" He asked getting a little more personal than what Kara wanted.

"No Brett, Zack died 7 months ago, I am five months pregnant, doesn't quite add up," she said a little sharper than she should have.

'I guess it's none of my business," he said pulling his hand back from hers.

"Brett I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm embarrassed to talk about it, to even admit I slept with someone so soon after my fiancée died. It was a mistake, but now I have to deal with the aftermath."

"What can I do to help?"

With that question Kara was able to find the ally, the support person, the friend she needed to get through the next few months.

With the help of Brett, Kara managed to get through the next few months. They made a good team, and were soon good friends also. They were able to come up with ways to keep Kara out of the Viper. Mostly it involved Brett taking on most of the work, but it was something he was happy to do, and he was well rewarded for his efforts.

Kara soon realized a pregnant woman had needs to. She had urges, and feelings, fleeting thoughts she did not think possible. Laura blamed them again on the hormones. Brett was more than happy to help Kara meet those needs. He knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, he knew she did not love him, nor would she probably ever, so he just took what she could give him and tried to be happy

Kara had four weeks to go. She found herself falling in love, not with the man that occasionally shared her bed, but with the little person that was sharing her body. It was a girl. Laura had given Kara the news after her last sonogram. Kara had her misgivings thoughts of the relationship she had with her own mother made her wonder if maybe a boy would have been easier, but the thought of raising a little Adama man was more than she could handle.

She daydreamed often, something she rarely took the time to indulge in the past few years. She tried to imagine what she would look like, would she be more like her mother, or take after her father. Sometimes Kara pretended she was Zack's it would have been so much easier. If she were Zack's she could maybe ease the hurt in Zack's parent's hearts at the loss of their son, but if they knew the truth it would only make the hurt worse.

Kara new one thing about this little girl, she was an active little thing. Some day's Kara felt like there was a pyramid game going on in her belly. The little girl could kick! Kara could sit for hours reading a book, hand on the taught skin of her belly just waiting for movement.

Laura was right; Kara had no problem hiding her pregnancy. She got a few bigger uniforms, did not gain any weight other than what was necessary to maintain a healthy pregnancy. When around people she put on the pretense of over eating, and hoped they all chalked the extra weight up to depression.

Kara had a visit scheduled that day with Laura, her midwife, and now friend. "Laura, I need to have this baby now," Kara insisted that afternoon.

"Kara, you have four more weeks to go. Some people go early, but not usually with their first child. In fact they usually go late," Laura patiently explained.

"You don't understand. I have to be on a Battlestar in four weeks, I need to have this baby now. I can't give birth one day, and then be in the cock pit of a Viper being the hot shot pilot they all think I am," she continued.

"Kara honey, have you thought any more on what you are going to do with your baby, while you are busy flying your Vipers?"

"I can't give her up Laura. I've considered it, I know there are good families who would take better care of her than me, but she is a part of me, I don't feel right just giving her away." Kara said the anguish of her decision seen clearly on her face.

"Then give up flying. Leave the military find a job and raise your baby." Laura said.

Kara sat there for a moment letting the thought wander in her mind. She seemed to be considering it, and then her face grew very dark. "I will not end up like my mother. I will achieve my goals my dreams, and I will not become the bitter woman that is left alone with a child she despises for ruining her life!" Kara croaked, tears running down her cheeks.

Laura reached out and took the young woman in her arms. She stroked the back of Kara's hair and tried to soothe her fears. "Kara, you are not like her. You are a good person, and I know you are filled with love for this child. You will figure out what is best for her and you!"

She let Kara go to the restroom and wash her face before they continued with the exam. After the pelvic was done Laura discussed her findings with Kara. "Well Kara, good news, you are already dilated to a one." Laura said.

"Okay what the frak does that mean?" Kara questioned.

"Watch your language." Laura warned, for she was not a fan of cursing.

"Sorry." Kara mumbled.

"It means you could possibly have this baby earlier than later," she explained. "I think we could safely induce your labor next week. I have never induced labor in a non-hospital setting before, it is not recommended, but under these circumstances I will do it for you Kara."

"That is great news. If I had her next week that would give me three weeks to recover before I had to report to Galactica."

"Kara, I think I have a possible solution to your other dilemma." Laura said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"About what to do with the baby, let me look into it. Call me in two days and we will talk about it," she said looking deep in thought.

"Laura, you don't' know how much you have helped me through this." Kara said grasping her hand.

"It has been my pleasure. You remind me of the daughter I never had. I know you will find this hard to believe but I was a lot like you in my younger days," she said with a smile.

She was right Kara had to laugh. There was no way this kind, proper, wise woman could have ever been anything close to the frak-up Kara Thrace was.

As Kara was leaving the office, Laura had one more piece of advice for her. "Kara there is a chance you could go into labor on your own. What you need to do this week is plenty of walking, stairs are great. Stay on your feet as much as you can. Also the deed that got you this way is great for helping speed the process along." She said with a quick smile.

Kara had to laugh at her piece of advice. "I will remember that, thanks."

As Kara drove herself home that evening she talked the out loud the whole way home. The great thing about being pregnant was she no longer had to talk to herself. She had a captive audience every time she opened her mouth. Kara talked to her baby often, from the time Laura told her the baby could hear.

Kara felt a wave of sadness rush over her when she realized in another week, she would be alone again.

**AN: Okay, I know probably not the chapter you were hoping for, but I really wanted to stick to telling Kara's story before she boarded Galactica. Thank you everyone for your feedback on the last chapter it was greatly appreciated. I will try to get more up soon. Have a great week. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything related to Battlestar Galactica. If I did I certainly would not be making you fine people wait until October for the next episode. If I sound bitter I am.

Chapter 8

"Crap," Kara muttered under her breath, as she made her way to answer the ringing phone. She had just laid a very crabby Leah down for a nap, and if the ringing phone woke her, the person on the other end would have more than just a crying baby to deal with. Not to mention Kara herself was exhausted and had planned on napping as well.

"This had better be frakkin' important." Kara said into the phone.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to answer a phone," came the snippy reply.

"Yeah, I just demonstrated it for you, what do you want Lee?" She replied impatiently not even needing the caller to identify himself.

"I need you to come to my office, there are some things I need to discuss with you, and yes it is important, and yes this is an order, Lieutenant," he said sharply.

"No."

"What did you say?"

She almost laughed into the phone at the shocked sound in his voice. She thought he had known her long enough to not be surprised by anything she said.

"You heard me," she paused for a moment, but did not give him time to respond. "Just kidding Lee."

He did not laugh.

"I can come, but I just put Leah down for a nap and she's really crabby, so she will probably be screaming her head off the entire time you are trying to tell me this important news, but just give me a moment and I will be right there."

She heard him let out a long sigh. "No don't wake her up. I'll come there," he did not wait for her response; she just heard the click of the phone.

He was annoyed. She knew that, she couldn't help the feeling of pleasure it gave her. She hadn't gotten under Lee's skin in awhile, and it sure felt good. Yeah she had totally pissed him off two weeks ago when he found out about her daughter, but this was different. This was fun; it was how things were supposed to be with them.

After her confrontation with Lee on the hangar deck things had gotten back to normal for Kara. Well, as normal as it could be with a one year old in your life. Kara had returned to her normal duties, finding babysitters, from a host of different sources. Kara was trying hard to prove to everyone she could do this. Sometimes going without sleep to be able to do her shifts and spend time with her daughter. Leah seemed to be doing well with her mother. She smiled and laughed frequently which Kara took as a good sign. Kara found herself smiling more as well.

He had not seen Kara other than in briefings for the last two weeks. He wasn't really mad at her anymore, just disappointed. His dad had asked him to do this today, or he probably still would not have made the effort to speak with her.

Talking to her on the phone had only reminded him more of how she drove him crazy, and he was probably better off without her anyway. Kara had been his friend his best friend when he had came aboard Galactica. Together they had made it through some tough times together, but now he had Dee, and Kara had her daughter. From now on he and Kara would have a working relationship and that was it. It was all she deserved, and probably all she wanted. Lee didn't take the time to even consider what he wanted.

It was thirty minutes before he was able to go to meet her. Lee remembered that her kid was sleeping, so he didn't even bother knocking on the hatch to her quarters, he just let himself in. He found her curled up on her couch sound asleep. The fact that the opening of the door had not even woke her up, let him know how exhausted Kara was.

He then remembered he had scheduled her the night previously for a late shift of Cap. Then her replacement had gotten sick, so she was forced to do a double. He figured she had probably been up with the little girl since morning and gone without sleep for possibly the last 24hours.

He went to wake her, but something about the way she was curled up and sleeping so peacefully held him back. Instead he took a seat in the chair that was at the desk in the little room. He had some time; he would let her sleep awhile longer. She would probably awaken soon enough.

He found himself looking around the little room. It wasn't great quarters, but somehow Kara had found away to make it look homey. He noticed a few watercolors done on paper hanging up around the room. There was a rug with some blocks scattered around on the floor. He had never thought of Kara as the motherly type, but maybe she could make this work.

It wasn't long until he too was sound asleep.

Kara woke up from her little nap to the sound of giggles and loud snoring. She sat up quickly realizing that she had fallen asleep while she had been waiting for Lee. She looked around for the source of the giggles, and was quite amazed at what she saw.

There sitting at the desk in the middle of her room was Lee. The funny thing was he was sound asleep, mouth gaping open, snoring loudly. Sitting on the top of the desk starring at him was Leah. For some reason she found the man snoring with his mouth gaping open to be a funny thing. Kara quite agreed with the assessment.

"Well Leah, it looks like we have an intruder," Kara said to her daughter.

"Mama!" Leah squealed, delighted to find her mother awake.

The squeal a mere foot away from his head was enough to awake the Major from his sleep. "What the…" He said jumping up out of the seat.

"Did you enjoy your nap Major?" Kara asked loving every minute of this.

"I wasn't sleeping, you were the one asleep," said a bewildered looking Lee.

"Wipe the drool from your chin Lee, you were asleep," she said with a grin.

"Go comb your hair Kara, so were you." He said starring at her case of bed head.

She self consciously brought a hand to her hair and felt it sticking out in several different directions. "Fine, we were both sleeping," she replied smoothing down her hair.

"So," she began looking down at her watch. "Two hours ago you said you had something important to tell me."

She noticed he was starring intently at the little blonde that sat in front of him. Kara remembered he hadn't really ever seen her up close before. When Leah waved at him and said "Hi" Kara almost busted out laughing.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone and not say anything?" Kara asked.

"Um, Hi." Lee replied to the little girl who was in the process of standing up on the desk.

"Oh Lee hurry catch her!" Kara yelled right as Leah hurled herself off the desk and at Lee.

He caught her right before she smacked the floor. "God's Kara, does your child have a death wish already after just living with you a few weeks?" Lee quipped setting the squirming child on the ground.

"Ha, Ha, No! Helo plays airplane with her. I guess she just thought you would be smart enough to play along as well," Kara shot back.

"So dad tells me you aren't even sure who the father is," he threw at her.

She was surprised at the statement, but more surprised that the commander and Lee had been talking about her.

"I guess if that's what he told you it must be true. That shouldn't surprise you though Lee, you already know I can't keep my pants up," she replied quietly, trying to ward of the feelings of hurt and anger.

"What did you want Lee?" She asked the now quiet officer.

"The commander wanted me to let you know you have been promoted." He said reaching into his pocket and producing a small black box.

"You are the new CAG of Galactica."

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"I have other duties now that take up my time; I will be over the air groups of both Battlestars."

"I don't want it." She interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't want it find someone else." She said firmly.

"Kara, come on, don't be difficult."

"Have Kat do it."

"She is not up to the job Kara and you know it. You are the only one suited for the job," he said frustration showing on his face.

"I don't want the extra work. I barely have enough time with her now." Kara said pointing at her daughter who was busy trying to unsuccessfully build a tower with her blocks.

"So that's it, now that you're a mommy your duties here can go to hell!" Lee said not even trying to hide is anger.

"Frak you Lee, I have been doing my job, I just don't want the added work, and I am well within my right to not take the job."

"I told him you wouldn't do this if I asked you!"

"You're right; I would have if he would have asked me." Kara shouted back, not really knowing why she was shouting.

It did not take Leah long to realize her mother was upset, and soon she was crying reaching to be picked up. "Shh Leah, stop crying, I'm just mad at the ignorant Major," Kara replied picking up the crying child.

"I offer you a promotion, and I am ignorant! Kara, I have somewhere to be, so as much fun as this is I don't have time to argue with you all night. We need you Kara. If there was someone else, anyone else I would gladly ask them. I will share some of the responsibilities with you so you can spend more time at home. Please just think about it." He said suddenly looking even more tired.

She watched as he shut the hatch behind him. He needed her, the fleet needed her. She had never let them down before, she couldn't now. She ran to the door and threw it open. She saw his back as he was turning the corner. "LEE…" she called out.

"Yeah?" He replied sticking his head back around the corner.

"Fine I'll do it."

"I'll let the commander know." He replied, and with that he was gone.

One week later Kara finally broke down and allowed Eve and Mark to see Leah again. Finding sitters she could trust was proving harder and harder. Eve had written Kara begging her to let the have at least a small part in Leah's life, she had apologized for hurting Kara and betraying her trust.

Kara agreed to let Eve watch Leah two days a week while she was on duty. Eve offered to keep her during every shift, but Kara was afraid that it would be to confusing for Leah. So she continued to have different nuggets, and deck hands to help with the child care. Leah was genuinely happy to see Eve and Mark, but was more than ready to go back with her mother when Kara came to pick her up.

One afternoon, Kara decided to head to the weight room for a little work out before she went to pick up Leah. When she entered there were a group of people circling the boxing ring. Kara nudged her way into the crowd to see who they were all watching so intently.

Lee was in the center of the ring paired against one of the new nuggets. The nugget was a well muscled young man, but didn't have much of a feel for boxing, and spent most of the bout on the mat. The crowd, obviously bored, with nothing better to do, cheered each of them on.

"Why don't you take on someone who can fight back Adama?" Kara found herself shouting.

Lee didn't even appear the least bit winded, as he removed the gloves. He had not even worked up a sweat. The poor boy on the floor's sides were heaving, and it appeared he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Is that a challenge Starbuck?" someone in the group called out.

Lee came over to the side of the ring and looked directly at her waiting for her answer.

"That's up to the Major, I think I may be more than he can handle." She said tauntingly, giving Lee a slow grin.

"Some one get her some gear," he ordered. "Thrace, get your butt up here," he said parting the ropes for her to enter.

"My money's on Starbuck!" she heard behind her. She turned and grinned at the site of money quickly changing hands, as they all placed bet's on who they thought would win, oh how little entertainment they have.

Lee walked to the opposite corner, and before donning his gloves stripped of his military issue tanks. Kara heard the oh's and ah's from the females in the crowd, and only let herself stare at his well muscled body for a brief moment, before stripping off her own tank leaving only her black sport's bra. This brought a round of cheers from all the men present.

"Here Kara." Helo said handing her gloves and head gear. "Okay people listen up." He said taking it upon himself to officiate the whole affair. "Three rounds 3 minutes each. Matt you keep the time."

"Alright you two," he said looking from Kara to Lee, "Remember that you are both ranking officers as you beat the crap out of each other. Now touch gloves and let's have a clean fight."

Kara loved to box. Kickboxing had been one of her hobbies growing up. She had learned it as a way to take her frustrations out on something, and eventually it had proved useful in warding off her mother's drunken attacks.

She was out of practice, and not nearly as strong as Lee, but she still had her speed, and quick reflexes. She was confident she could go three rounds with him.

The first round began slowly, they danced around each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move, Kara threw a few jabs that only connected with Lee's gloves. He returned the blows, but she quickly ducked out of the way.

Kara soon found if she waited for him to throw the first punch she was quick enough to dodge the hit, and throw and land a few of her own before his defenses were back up. By the end of the first round, Kara was virtually untouched and Lee's lip was already looking very puffy. Round one to Kara.

Round two began with the men mocking Lee for losing the round to a girl. Lee came out with a little more fire than the first round. Several of his jabs found their way to the side of Kara's head gear. Kara hated to be hit. The blows only made her fight harder. She managed to land a right hook that opened up the swollen area on Lee's lip, she couldn't help but smile at the trickle of blood she had caused.

Her pleasure was short lived when she danced the wrong way, and her eye connected with Lee's glove. The eye didn't split, but the pain shot through her like a bullet, and it began to swell almost immediately. Round two Lee.

Kara came out swinging in the third round. She was tired and so was Lee. She was landing more punches than him, but because of the weight advantage hers were not nearly as effective.

They were in the closing seconds of the bout when Lee caught her with a punch smack dab in the center of her stomach. Kara felt the wind leave her in a loud whoosh, and the force of it dropped her to her knees. As she sat there gulping at the air. Lee had the nerve to come stand over her and ask her if she was alright.

"Frak Yeah," she mumbled, drawing her arm back and putting all her strength into that last blow, the one that connected solidly with Lee's groin. He dropped to the matt with a loud thump.

"Kara you (#&$(#47()&#($R" he mumbled the stream of explicits all the while holding his manly parts.

Kara who was also still laying on the mat trying to catch her breath called out to him, much to the delight of the crowd. "So Major was it good for you?" The room erupted in laughter.

"Kara you cheated, that was a low blow." He said taking slow deep breaths.

"Ah poor Lee, I'll try to remember to feel sorry for you tomorrow when I can't see through my frakkin eye!" She replied rising to her feet.

"I think you just ruined any chance of me reproducing." He said still holding himself.

She stood over him for a moment before responding. "Good, you would make a lousy father."

"Alright everyone, first one on their feet wins. Spread it around the fleet. Kara Thrace beat the crap out of Lee Adama." She said holding her hands up over her head.

Lee was not about to let her get the best of him. While she was giving her little victory speech, he reached a hand up and before she new what was happening had her gym shorts at her feet. If the crowd had been wild before they were manic now. Laughing and cheering. Kara dropped to the ground and a wrestling match soon was underway over possession of the shorts.

Much to the dismay of the crowd, Helo intervened and separated the feuding couple, helping Kara right her lost clothing. "Okay, how about we call it a draw, and will schedule a rematch at a later date."

"I'll take him on any day of the week." Kara said with a grin.

"You're on." He said not matching her smile, but she could tell he was looking forward to it.

Later that evening after Kara had put Leah to bed, she still had a buzz going from her bout with Lee. She decided to go to officer's quarters and see if there were any card games going on.

She wasn't disappointed. She won several hands and soon they were already whining for her to leave. She had managed to win a pair of sun glasses off of Racetrack. Sunglasses were pretty much worthless in space, so it was pretty silly of Racetrack to hold on to them so, but they came in handy for Kara tonight. The glare from the lights were killing her injured eye, and the glasses helped correct that problem.

"I see you have recovered quite nicely from our little contest Captain," came that familiar voice from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I'm feeling great Major, you don't look so hot yourself." She said looking at his swollen and bruised lip. "Are you walking with a limp?"

"Very funny, and yeah they still hurt, no thanks to you."

"Ah Lee, do you want me to kiss it and make it better," she teased using her best mommy voice.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you Captain?" He said joining in on her banter.

"In your dreams, sir, in your dreams."

"Would you two knock it off, or take it back into the ring, or the bunkroom for that matter." A very drunk Kat cut in.

Kara could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, she had flirted with Lee a lot in the past, but not recently, and not usually in front of others.

"Your drunk Kat, why don't you go lay down before you hurt yourself." Lee said sharply.

"Fine, I am sick of giving her my money anyway." She said stumbling from the table. Lee took the place she vacated directly across from Kara.

"Okay, deal me in." he said looking at Kara with a smile.

She couldn't help but thinking how twisted they both were if beating the crap out of each other could heal their friendship.

"Where's your daughter Kara?" Lee asked as Hotdog dealt the cards.

"Sleeping." She replied studying the cards in her hand.

"So you think I would be a lousy father, and you leave your kid alone sleeping so you can play cards."

"She has a sitter frakhead, mind your own business." Kara mumbled still not looking up.

What caused her to finally stray her attention from her cards was the sound of Hotdog choking on his beer.

"Are you okay, Hot dog?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You just..you just", he was laughing so hard he couldn't get it out. "You just called the major frakhead." He said laughing even harder.

"No I didn't." Kara said quickly.

"I know.." he began again but was quickly cut off.

"You must be really drunk too, you are hearing things." Kara said and smiled sweetly at Lee.

"Your turn, Major."

They played a few hands before the game was interrupted by Cally bringing Leah to Kara. "Sir, she woke up and wants a cup of milk, but your can of powder is empty. I tried giving her water, but she won't take it." Cally said helplessly.

"That's okay Cally, thanks for trying come here Leah." Kara said taking her on her lap. "Were out of milk, so you'll just have to deal with it, now be good while Mama finishes this hand." Kara had full colors and wanted to play win this last hand, for the pot had gotten full.

Leah sat still for exactly two minutes, before throwing her cup of water across the room and pitching a huge fit. "You want to scream, fine you can do it in the floor." Kara said sitting the screaming girl in the floor. This only caused the tantrum to escalade.

"Man you can tell whose kid she is." Someone yelled from across the room.

"Shut up." Kara yelled back. "Come on Hotdog play your hand and lets finish this round."

Kara was so intent on the game she missed Lee slipping out of his chair to go and stand over the screaming little girl.

He reached down and tapped her on the forehead. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get her attention. "Hey" he whispered.

She slowed the sobs, and stopped the kicking to look at the man standing above her.

"Do you want me to get you some milk?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her tousled blonde head. "Then you have to stop crying okay?" She nodded again.

He reached down and took her little hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Kara, we are going to go get your daughter some milk."

"Wait a minute Lee." She said still intent on the game.

He reached down and grabbed her cards out of her hand and threw them on the discard deck. "Kara folds guys, come on Kara."

"Lee, I had full colors, I was about to win." She whined.

"I think you have won enough today Kara, lets go see if a Captain and a Major can efficiently break into the mess hall."

"Fine you two," she said looking at her daughter who was still holding tightly to her daddy's hand. "Let's go."

**AN: Sorry, another busy week took me awhile to get this written. I have also been in shock since the season finale and it took me awhile to get back to writing this, for some reason everything not related to that episode seemed pointless for awhile. Sorry it's late and I am rambling. Please don't think Kara is a bad mom for letting Leah pitch a fit, wasn't meant to read like that. No Lee hasn't figured out Leah is his yet, sometimes certain men can be a little slow at catching on. It will happen soon enough. Thanks so much everyone for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing pertaining to the greatest show on TV right now, Battlestar Galactica. **

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know what you are thinking Lee. I have no milk, and there is no way you are going to be able to get into the store rooms, they lock them up tight, trust me, I have tried. Like I said, she is just going to have to deal with it." Kara said looking at the sleepy little girl in her arms.

"Milk…" Leah whined in response.

"Besides that, all you are teaching her is that whenever you want something just throw a fit, and Lee Adama will make sure you get what you want." She continued to lecture the man walking next to her.

"Kara I can understand not letting her have her way all the time, but come on it's a cup of milk." Lee replied.

"Yeah, today a cup of milk, tomorrow it'll be a puppy." Kara said rolling her eyes.

Lee let out a quick laugh. The thought of Kara keeping track of a kid and a puppy on a Battlestar was a funny thought. "You know I think I heard someone say they were breeding dogs on the Rising Star."

She stopped and turned to stare him down. "Don't even think about it Adama!" She snapped.

They came to the hatchway that led to the food supplies, and just as Kara had said, it was locked and neither of them had the code to allow access.

"Alright Major, what's the plan?" Kara asked tapping her toe impatiently.

"Quiet Kara, I'm thinking," he replied surveying the situation.

"Okay, here is the plan; I am going to boost you into this air vent. It should open up just above the storage room. You can drop down, find the milk, and then crawl back out."

"Frak that idea, she can drink water. Crawling around in Galactica's duct work in the middle of the night is low on my list of priorities. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You know Kara; you really should watch your language in front of her."

"Lee, quit lecturing me. She doesn't know what it means." Kara argued.

"I know she doesn't know what it means, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to be repeating you. Now, come on, up the shaft you go."

"Lee…" Kara growled."

"Come on Kara, its all about sacrifice," he said giving her a sad little look, the same sad little look that was on her daughter's face.

"Fine, help me up."

It was a tight fit, and a big jump, but with Lee's help she was able to squeeze through the opening in the shaft. It was dusty and dirty, and crawling on her hands and knees, made every muscle in her body that was already sore from her bought with Lee that afternoon ache even worse. She had to open a few vents before she came to the right one. Thankfully she had a flash light with her, because all the lights were off for the night.

She let out a groan as she lowered herself down into the room. Her ribs were aching and her head was beginning to throb. Just as her feet hit the floor the lights flickered on.

She looked up and there standing in the room with her was a grinning Lee, with Leah on his hip.

"What the f…" Kara began to sputter.

"Ah, ah, ah Captain, remember that language." He warned.

"How did you get in?"

"Oh a guard came by that had the code, he let us in."

"You just made me crawl around like a dog, when all you had to do was ask a guard to let you in?" Kara asked very frustrated with the man.

"I guess there are some advantages to being the Admiral's son." He said with a smirk. "Besides, now I know you are a truly dedicated mother."

"All right Daddy's boy, help me find the milk."

Not only did they find the supply of powdered milk, they found a fresh shipment of fruit from one of the other ships. "Oh Lee, look peaches!" Kara exclaimed sounding like a kid in the candy store.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of those since we left Caprica." Lee said coming to admire the piece of fruit. "Why don't you take one?"

"Lee, I really shouldn't, its one thing to steal milk for a baby." Kara replied hesitantly.

"Please tell me this is not the great Starbuck, feeling guilty about eating a peach! What's wrong with you Kara, eat the fruit, you earned it."

She did not need any more convincing she grabbed the coveted fruit, and then mixed up Leah's milk. They found a table in the empty mess hall. Kara sat Leah on her lap with the cup of milk, and then sank her teeth into the soft flesh of the peach. "Oh this is so good!" she practically moaned, juice dripping from her chin.

Lee sat across from her watching her enjoy her bounty. He had to laugh at the way she was devouring the fruit, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness. What was their world coming to when one simple piece of fruit could bring such joy? Just as Kara's daughter should not have to go without milk, Kara shouldn't have to be without the fruit she loved. Would they ever be in a place again where fruit was bountiful, milk was fresh and no longer had to be reconstituted with water?

"What?" Kara asked interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you mean, what?"

"You're starring at me. Aren't you going to eat one?" She questioned.

"I don't steal."

"You are the one that told me to take it Lee!"

"Just kidding, they are just not my favorite fruit."

"Try one bite," she said holding the half eaten fruit to him. "I guarantee it will be the best thing you have tasted in ages."

He obliged and took a small bite. She was right, it was good. "Are you going to share with your daughter?"

She looked down at Leah, who was already slumped up against her chest sound asleep, the half drunken cup of milk clutched tightly in her hands.

"I'll save it for her."

"It won't be any good Kara, I was only teasing, just finish it." Lee said with a laugh, she did not have to be told twice.

Lee walked with them back to their quarters. Kara was tired. It had been a long day and it was starting to show.

"Here let me take her." Lee said reaching out to take the sleeping child into his arms. She gladly handed her over. "Thanks, she gets heavy fast."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kara had many things weighing on her heart. She knew what she had to do, and she needed to do it tonight. She had determined she would not tell him about her, until he figured it out himself, but she knew that was wrong. Leah deserved to know her father, and have him in her life. Seeing the two of them together tonight was proof of that.

Kara opened the hatch and let them all in, she lead him into their room and pointed to the little bed that belonged to Leah. She did not even stir as he gently lowered her to the bed. Kara stepped back out into the main room, and waited for him to follow.

"Lee, we need to talk." Kara began.

"I know, Kara. I was thinking the same thing."

"Here sit down" she said pointing to the couch. She couldn't hide the grimace of pain as she lowered herself down beside him.

"I don't think I am going to be able to move tomorrow." She said rubbing her upper arms.

"Sore already?"

"My arms and shoulders are killing me." She replied honestly.

"Turn around." He instructed.

"What?"

"Just do it."

He surprised her when she felt his hands on her shoulders, slowly rubbing them in long firm strokes. "Lee we need to talk."

"It can wait a minute." He said continuing on with the massage.

He was right, it had waited this long, what was a few more minutes? Kara took the moment to just relax and enjoy the relief his hands were bringing her. After several minutes her eyes were feeling heavy and her head was starting to nod.

"Lee you are putting me to sleep," she murmured.

"I didn't mean to bore you, Captain."

"Far from it," She said while turning around to face him.

"Lee, I wanted to tell you why I didn't tell you about her sooner," she began suddenly.

"Kara, I'm not mad anymore. That is what I wanted to let you know. I am sure you had your reasons, it's really none of my business."

"That's just it. It is your business Lee. I was wrong for not telling you this sooner, and I pray you don't hate me or shut me out." "Oh frak!" she said suddenly clutching her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly looking concerned.

"Nothing," she tried to cover quickly. "I just moved the wrong way."

"Let me see your side." He said softly.

"It's fine."

"Now Kara," he caught the bottom of her tanks and quickly pulled them up. He sucked in his breath quickly at the site.

She already had a large purplish bruise spreading from the middle of her abdomen to her side.

"I had no idea I hit you that hard." He said tearing his eyes from the discolored skin.

"It looks worse than it is, I have always bruised easily," she said trying to ease his worry. Although it felt nice to have someone concerned over your well being.

"Kara I am so sorry," he replied the guilt all over his face.

"It's okay Lee, I am fine, really. Besides, I think I gave as good as I got." She said reaching out to brush his swollen lip with her finger tips. She was touched by his care.

He caught her hand in his and brought it away from his lips, starring at her intently. Strangely she couldn't tare her eyes from his, and she forgot whatever important thing it was she was going to say.

"Kara…" he began softly. But before he could go on, she quickly closed the space between them and slowly kissed his lower lip. Her hand remained clasped in his, he didn't try to kiss her back, but his lips parted quickly and allowed her tongue to have free reign of his mouth.

She did not hold back, she did not hesitate, like she had done so many times before with him. She put everything into her kiss, feelings she did not even know she had for him.

After what seemed a small eternity, she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back. "Kara," he whispered. She pulled her head back and looked at him questioningly.

"She's crying." He said, with a look on his face she couldn't quite read. Was it disappointment, disbelief, disgust?

She shook her head trying to get rid of the mental fog that surrounded her and concentrate on his words. Then she heard it, Leah was whimpering from the next room. Kara let out a slow sigh. "I'm sorry Lee," she said neither not really knowing what she was apologizing for. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked into the room to comfort her crying child.

Kara picked her up and placed her in the big bed next to her. "Shhh Leah, its alright, go back to sleep. I'm here."

It took Kara several minutes to get Leah to sleep. When Kara was finally convinced she was back into a deep sleep, she rose ever so quietly from the bed and crept back into the living room.

It was empty. Her shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. She had hoped he would wait for her. That's when she noticed something on her desk. There was a sheet of her paper with a note scribbled on it, and sitting next to the note two fuzzy peaches.

_Kara, _

_Stay in tomorrow, rest. I will cover your shifts. Enjoy your peaches! Lee_

She walked over to the couch and sank her head into her hands. "What are you doing Kara?" She asked herself.

She had planned on telling Lee, that he had a daughter and instead she had gone and kissed him. Not some chaste little peck, or a sloppy drunken kiss, but a real kiss. The one a woman gave a man when she wanted something from him.

She wanted him, she wanted him. That thought kept playing over and over in her head. "Frak me, I am falling for Lee." She said this time out loud.

She had always cared about him. Even though he didn't know it yet she shared the most important thing in her life with him. The past two years she had spent convincing herself and everyone else, that she and Lee were best buds, almost more like brother and sister.

But that could never be. Brothers and sisters don't make babies together. At least not anywhere Kara knew of. The wall she had built up between herself and Lee was slowly crumbling. She didn't know why she had fought it so long. He had hurt her when he had left and never called, never came back to check on her, see how she was doing. Maybe it had been her way of protecting herself from facing that hurt all over again.

She would tell him, not just about Leah, but about her, and how she felt. He had said he loved her before, maybe he truly meant it. First chance she had she would let him know, and just pray to the god's he would forgive her.

Kara was so thankful the next morning for Lee's offer to stay home. She could barely lift her arms when she woke up. She had overdone it. She was not in the condition she needed to be in to fight that physical of a fight. Granted she was in peak condition for flying a viper, but the muscles used in boxing were different then the one's used for keeping her bird in the air.

Her eye was worse as well. She kept a bag of ice on it most of the day, willing the swelling to go down so she would be able to have full range of vision during her next rotation in the cockpit.

The morning after she was much better, her eye was still bruised, but the swelling was minimal. She had full range of motion with her arms, but the pain was still in her side when she moved to quickly.

True to her word, she made a beeline straight for Lee's office, after leaving Leah with Mark and Eve.

The door was slightly ajar, and Kara heard whispered voices from the other side. She pushed the door open, forgetting all about knocking first. She drew in a quick short breath at the site that greeted her.

Lee was standing in the room, with a very happy looking Petty Officer Dualla standing with him, her arms encircling his waist, head resting on his chest. "Starbuck.." he said upon seeing her standing in the open door.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked.." she mumbled turning and walking down the hall.

She would not let the tears fall that threatened to come. She would not even give them the satisfaction of forming. She kept her back straight and her steps brisk as she made her way down the hall, calling herself every sort of fool there was. Why hadn't she seen it there before?

"Kara, would you wait up please," she heard from behind her.

She stopped, and waited, but did not turn to meet him.

"Kara, did you need something?" He asked coming to stand in front of her.

Yes, she needed something, she needed him. His understanding, his support, his love, but it was now all too obvious that belonged to someone else.

"It was nothing," she replied "I didn't meant to interrupt, I guess I didn't realize you two were…" she let the thought trail off, not wanting to even put it into words.

He actually had the decency to look a little ashamed. "Yeah, not many people do, we have kind of kept it quiet." he admitted.

"Well I am going to be late for my shift Lee, see you around," she said starting back down the corridor again.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wanted to talk about?" He asked again.

"I was just going to say thanks for covering for me yesterday."

"Anytime."

And just as quickly as the walls came down she built them again in a matter of minutes.

She did not hate him. She wasn't even mad at him, but she did not tell him. Life continued on for Kara and Lee, Apollo and Starbuck as it always had, at least for the next week.

Kara was running late for her patrol. The person she had lined up to keep Leah, was busy hurling their guts out from a hangover from the night before. She stuck her head into Lee's office hoping he would be there.

He was looking over a stack of paper work. "Lee." She said quickly gaining his attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be on CAP?"

"Yeah, but my sitter has a hangover. I am going to run Leah to Eve, so I will be about 20 minutes late, can someone cover?"

"Why don't you get your butt in the cockpit, and leave her with me. I'll take her to Eve's. What deck are they on?"

"Deck 10, they are in 1022. Thanks Lee, you're a lifesaver." Kara said handing Leah over to him. She bent and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Be good brat, see ya soon."

"Kara don't call your daughter a brat," Lee scolded.

"She likes it Lee, besides she doesn't know what it means." Kara again used her twisted logic to rationalize everything she did.

"Bye Lee." She called over her shoulder, shutting the hatch behind her.

"I feel sorry for you." Lee said to the little girl sitting on his lap. "One can only wonder how a kid will turn out having Starbuck as a mother." He said shaking his head at the idea.

He did not take her right away to the sitter. He rather enjoyed the little girl's company. She was a funny little thing. Already as little as she was she seemed to have her mother's sense of humor.

She was busy drawing on some paper with a pen, when Dee dropped by for a visit.

"So she has you babysitting now?" she said with a smile.

"Actually I volunteered, I'm kind of growing fond of the little thing," he admitted.

"She seems content with you." She said observing the smiling little girl sitting on his knee.

"Yeah were old pals aren't we Leah?" He said pulling the little girl up closer to him. She looked up at him in response and gave a toothy grin.

"You know Lee, is Kara sure she is not Zach's?" Dee asked suddenly.

"I think so. Why do you ask?" Lee said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I had never really noticed it before, but she looks just like you."

He picked her up and turned her to face him directly. It may have been slow in coming, but when the realization hit, it hit like a ton of bricks. The light had been turned on. He now knew without a doubt what he should have known almost two years ago. He gave a small smile to the little girl starring back at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She giggled at the gesture.

"I don't know Dee, I'll have to ask her again." He said tightly. "Could you take her to her sitters, on deck 10 room 1022, please. I..I have some things I need to take care of."

He stood up and tried to pass Leah off to Dee. Leah had other plans, she had no intention of leaving Lee, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Come with me Leah." Dee said trying to coax the little girl to her.

She responded by only squeezing Lee tighter. When he attempted to remove her arms from his neck she began to scream loudly. "Never mind Dee, I will take her myself."

"Lee is everything okay?" Dee asked sensing the sudden change that came over him.

"Everything is fine Dee, I just have a lot to do. I'll see you later okay," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He set off toward deck 10 with the blonde headed little imp in tow. "Your mother is going to have a lot of explaining to do when she lands that plane." She laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard, a laugh that already reminded him of Starbuck. "I can promise you Leah, there will be no laughing." He lifted his arm to look at his watch. Two hours. He had two hours to get his emotions under control and keep from leaving little Leah motherless.

**AN: Sorry, it took longer for me to get this up than planned. I added a few little things that I hadn't originally had mapped out. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Battlestar Galactica.

Previously….

Kara hung up the phone from Laura with a sigh of relief. It sounded like once again the lady had helped solve her problems. Laura had a cousin, who had a friend that was stationed on Galactica. They were willing to meet with her after the baby was born, and discuss possibly being foster parents for the baby until Kara was settled in her career.

Now all she had to do was actually have the baby. Kara took Laura's advice and spent the next week climbing stairs and walking the treadmill. Kara never being one to do anything in moderation pushed herself. Probably harder than a woman in her condition should, but she was determined.

Brett had been the one to point out she was overdoing it, but she shrugged off his advice and continued to do her own thing. He was becoming too protective of Kara; she was starting to feel smothered. That night in bed Kara found her mind wandering to Zack. She tried to move on, but even after all these months she still thought of him, longed for him. She let out a little sigh thinking how frakked up the whole situation was. She was lying in bed with one man, dreaming of another, and pregnant by that man's brother.

It sounded like an episode from one of those smutty talk shows Kara hated. She could just see the title of the episode under a big pregnant picture of her. "How screwed up is Kara Thrace? Tune in to find out how she got pregnant by her dead fiancés brother!" This time she couldn't help but let out a grunt of frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Brett asked her suddenly bringing her back to her reality. "No," she mumbled rolling over to her side trying to pretend she was asleep.

"Kara, I know you well enough now to know when something is bothering you," he replied pulling her closer to him. "Are you hurting is it the baby?"

"No, I'm just thinking about all I have to do before I leave for Galactica," she lied.

"Kara, you know you don't have to go. Stay here, with me. We make a good team; you know I would be there for you and the baby." He said making the same argument he had been for days.

"Brett please, it takes more than team work to make a life together. We care about each other, but come on; deep down you know I am not going to be the love of your life." She said rolling back over to face him.

"You don't know that Kara, I care about you a great deal."

"Like I said Brett, you care about me, you don't love me." She said begging him to understand.

"Maybe because you won't let me, have you ever considered that," he said with pent up feeling in his voice.

"Frak!" Kara said suddenly interrupting whatever else he might have said.

"Frak what?" he said seeing the puzzled expression on her face.

"I think I just wet the bed." She said pulling up the blanket and looking under the covers.

"Is that something normal in pregnancy?" He asked the puzzled expression now on his face.

"OH GODS," Kara suddenly moaned curling into a ball and clutching her stomach.

"Kara what is wrong?"

"I think it's time." She replied through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean time? Time for the baby?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes I believe my water just broke. Can you drive me to Laura's?" She asked with a calm that surprised even herself.

That was all the explanation he needed. Brett was like a man possessed, throwing clothes on, throwing clothes at Kara, and rustling around her apartment for car keys. The contractions were coming every 5-10 minutes, so Kara tried to hurry and dress. She remembered the bag she had packed with her clothes in it and the tiny little outfits (mostly pink) that she secretly had so much fun picking out.

She phoned Laura from the car and let her know they were on the way. She said everything was already ready. Sometimes Kara swore the woman was a midwife/psychic.

Brett wanted to stay with Kara while she had the baby. For some reason she did not feel right having him there. It was not his baby and already he felt more connected to Kara and her baby then he should. With the help of Laura she convinced him to go home and get some rest and she would call him as soon as the baby was born. He left, very reluctantly but he left.

Laura and her assistant Julie led Kara to the room they had prepared for the delivery. "When did the contractions start?" Laura asked walking by her side.

"I think I have been having them all day," Kara admitted. "They didn't start hurting though until about an hour ago."

"You are already dilated to a 6!" Laura exclaimed after doing a quick exam. "You are more than half way there Kara."

"Great its 0100hours right now, what time will this all be over?"

"Kara this isn't like a military op, it all depends on your body. Now how far apart are the contractions?"

"Oh no, it's coming again," she exclaimed biting down hard on her bottom lip.

An hour and a half later Kara was in the worst hell she could imagine, never in her life had she felt so much pain. "Please Laura," she gasped through a contraction she thought was going to rip her into. "I need something for the pain."

"Nothing will take it away Kara until the baby is born, but we can try something to help ease the pain some." They proceeded to give her a shot in the arm. It made her drowsy, but when the contractions hit she was wide awake.

"Okay Kara, it's time to push!" Laura said not hiding the excitement in her voice.

They helped Kara assume the position. As the contraction came she pushed as they instructed with all she had. "I'm never letting a frakking man touch me again." She said gasping for breath.

"Come on Kara keep going." They coached.

She pushed for 30 more minutes still no baby. "Tell me we are getting closer." She said frustrated with the whole situation.

"You are moving the baby down good Kara. Sometimes first time mothers will push for hours." Laura explained patiently.

"Frak that, we are getting this kid out now!" Kara screeched as the pain began again. With one last strong push, a screaming baby girl made her entrance into the world.

"You did it Kara! You did it!" Laura said as she worked on separating the baby from her mother.

"Oh Kara, she is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked trying to get a look at the gooey squalling baby.

"She is perfect," Laura assured bringing the little bundle over to meet her mama. "You can rest now."

Kara reached out to stroke the baby's little face. She wanted to study her, see for herself she was alright, count her fingers and toes, but the combination of the drugs, the exhaustion from labor, and working herself to death over the last week kicked in, and Kara could fight the sleep no longer.

"Kara, what are you going to call her?" She heard someone saying above her.

"I.. I don't know.." she replied her tongue feeling heavy. "Maybe Lee ah…" she was going to finish the thought with maybe Lee should decide, but that was all she got out. Kara was asleep.

"Leah," Laura said looking at the little bundle. "I love it."

Kara slept for 3 hours straight before waking up to meet her little girl. She was amazed how long she slept, and was angry with Laura for not waking her.

"You obviously needed the sleep Kara, you have been pushing to hard," she said gently.

"Little Leah has been doing just fine. I think she is getting hungry, are you ready to feed her?" Laura questioned.

"Leah? You named her while I was sleeping?" Kara said with a frown.

"But, Kara, we asked you what you wanted to name her, and that is what you said." Laura said a confused look on her face. "Did you have another name in mind?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that Laura. I really hadn't decided on a name yet. Let me hold her, please." Kara said reaching out to take the bundle in Laura's arms.

"Am I doing this right?" Kara questioned trying to mimic how Laura was holding onto the baby.

"Yes Kara, you are doing just fine." She said stepping back and letting mother and daughter have a moment together.

"Hello in there." Kara whispered pulling the blanket back from the tiny red face. "I've been waiting so long to get a look at you." She looked up at Laura. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"The prettiest baby I've delivered yet," she replied with a smile.

"I agree, she looks like a Leah." Kara said suddenly.

"Kara really you can change it to whatever you want." Laura interjected.

"No it fits."

"What about a middle name Kara?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think goes with Leah?"

"Isn't your middle name Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Well there you go. Leah Elizabeth Thrace." Laura said enthusiastically.

"I like it." Kara said with a grin.

"You could call her Leah Beth." Laura added.

"No!" Kara said strongly. "I hated when my mother called me Kara Beth, my daughter will not be Leah Beth."

"Okay, I will remember that no Leah Beth."

After feeding her hungry daughter a bottle Kara watched her as she slept. She couldn't stop the tears that spilled over when Laura left them alone. She had dreamt of having a child one day with Zack. This was supposed to have been their baby, their life together. There was no doubt this baby had Adama blood, just not the right Adama. It surprised Kara how much she resembled Lee. Her eyes were bright blue, but Laura had explained all babies had blue eyes when they were born. The shape of her face the set of her eyes all belonged to Lee, but her mouth, her sweet little mouth was all Kara.

Kara had seen new parents or relatives study a new baby, picking over each feature determining which belonged to which side of the family. She had always thought they were all crazy, and that the baby looked like any other baby, but now, now that she had her tiny little girl she was doing the same thing.

Kara glanced over at the phone on the table next to the bed. Lee should know. He had a right to know. It had almost been a year now since Zack's death. Maybe Lee would have found enough healing to face her again, to not feel so guilty about what had happened between them. Kara felt no guilt over it. She regretted the decision, but she did not feel guilty.

She grabbed the phone in one quick motion, before she could change her mind. She used directory assistance to get through to his ship, it took quite some time, and the pushing of many buttons to finally talk to an actual person.

"Hello operator can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Lee Adama, it is a family emergency." She said into the phone.

"Just a moment please, I will transfer you."

Kara held her breath, trying to come up with the words to say.

"Hello, Atlantia CAG, you are trying to reach Lee Adama?"

"Yes, may I speak with him please."

"I'm sorry he is on leave, he should be planet side. He didn't leave a number to reach him. I'll transfer you to his voicemail….click."

"Frak." Kara muttered as the familiar recording began. Right as the leave your message after the beep sounded Leah began to scream. Kara quickly slammed down the receiver. She would have to try again at a later time. She was frustrated and tired, and now her baby was crying.

Kara took to mothering her daughter with the same ease she had flying a viper. Anyone who knew her would have been shocked to see how gentle and at ease she was with the tiny little thing. Brett was amazed when he came to visit two days later. Gone was the cocky, rough flight instructor, and in her place was a surprisingly pleasant woman. It was plain to him Kara loved her baby very much.

"Kara, there was someone asking about you yesterday." Brett said casually while holding baby Leah on his lap.

"Oh, who was it." Kara replied looking up from the paper she was reading with interest.

"It was Zack's older brother. Lee Adama, isn't it?"

Kara suddenly felt a little shiver run up her spine. "Yes, where was he?"

"He dropped by the academy, he was picking up some files to take back to his ship."

"You said he asked about me. What did he want?"

"He just asked if you were still teaching here. I told him you weren't and that you were being transferred to the Galactica. He acted surprised. Isn't his father the commander, you would have thought he would have known?"

"Did you say anything else, did he ask anything else, I mean, you didn't tell him about the baby?" Kara said her words all coming out in a jumble.

"Kara what's wrong. I only told him about Galactica, you know I wouldn't mention anything about the baby." He said studying her intently.

"Did he say anything else, ask where I was, or if I still had my apartment?"

"No, he didn't say anything else."

"Did he say where he was staying, or how long he would be in town?" Kara said still bombarding him with questions.

"Kara, I don't know I wasn't paying that close attention. I think he mentioned he was catching a flight that afternoon, so he is probably gone."

Kara let out a sigh of frustration.

"Do you two not get along?" Brett asked.

"I don't know Brett, its complicated" she said pausing for a moment, not wanting to have this conversation now.

"How are things going. Are you doing okay without me?" She said changing the subject quickly.

As he gave his long winded exposit on how the nuggets were doing, Kara found her mind wondering to Lee. He had been here all along. Not even bothered to look her up so it seemed. She had checked her messages every day since staying with Laura, none from Lee Adama. Maybe the gods had intervened, perhaps Kara had been right in her decision not to tell him. Stupid frakker had not even tried to check on her.

Lee left the academy paper work in hand. So Kara was joining his father on the Galactica. Probably the only commander on the planet that would have such a loud mouthed frak up on his ship. He understood why. She was his last connection to Zack, and it made Lee sick.

He wasn't going to, but couldn't come this close with out seeing how she was doing. The one year anniversary of Zack's death was approaching. He hoped she had been able to move on with her life, that she wasn't still drowning her sorrows in booze. He felt guilty for leaving her the way he did. He had called her once after she had left a pitiful sounding message on his machine. She wasn't home, and he didn't leave a message, he became so tied up in his own life and career that he had pushed Kara Thrace and all the memories that came with her to the back of his mind. Whenever he thought of Zack he thought of Kara, and whenever he thought of Kara he thought of Zack, so he found the easiest thing to do was to try and forget both of them.

He knocked on her door several times with no answer. He flicked the door handle to see if it was left open, it was not. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocked and started to write a note, when the a woman walked out of a neighboring apartment.

"Excuse me, do you know if Kara Thrace is still living here?" He asked.

"She was until about three days ago. I saw her leaving in a hurry in the middle of the night with her boyfriend. I don't know, maybe they went on a trip or something, but she hasn't been back."

Lee nodded his head in understanding. He mumbled his thanks and pushed the paper back inside his pocket. It sounded as if Kara was doing just fine.

Three weeks later Kara was on the shuttle plane that would take her to her new home, Galactica. She looked across the aisle, and saw Leah sound asleep in her new caretaker's arms. Laura's plan had worked out perfectly. The couple was willing to care for Leah as there own, with Kara still having full custody, and visiting rights. They knew the situation was only temporary and once Kara felt her life and career were in the right track Leah would be returned to her. Kara was excited about her new position, but already the separation of a few feet from her daughter was killing her.

Kara had said her goodbyes. The ones to Brett and Laura had been hard, but the hardest goodbye of all was not to a person, but to a place. She did not think packing up her apartment would be as hard as it was. It was her last tie to Zack, the last place that they had been together. It had taken the entire year for her to finally have the strength to pack up all of his things. She boxed them up, and took them to a local charity. The only things she kept were his favorite T-shirt, one she had slept in almost every night since his death. His sliver ring, which he had given her as a temporary engagement ring, she placed it on her thumb, for it was the only finger it would stay on. Last was a picture that was taken just weeks before his death. It was one of the three of them together, Zack, Kara and Lee. She had studied it for a moment, and then folded it in half, placing the smug looking Lee out of site.

She was greeted as soon as she stepped of the shuttle by the Commander himself. He pulled her into a warm embrace and was saying how glad he was to finally have her on his ship. Kara did not say anything, but only watched helplessly as her daughter was carried in the opposite direction.

It did not take Kara long to be recognized as top dog. She returned to her flying form quickly, and soon lived and breathed flying. She also soon regained her reputation of being as loud mouthed and reckless outside of the cockpit, as sharp as she was in it.

She did not do well balancing her job, and her child. Her visits with Leah became shorter and shorter each week. As the months passed by, Kara realized that Eve was more of a mother to her child than she was, and maybe it was for the best. When the decision was finalized that the Galactica would be retired, Kara had to make a decision.

She had been on Galactica for over a year now. The decommissioning ceremony was scheduled for today. Kara still was not sure where she would be going, or what she was going to do with Leah. Leah had still remained a hidden part of Kara's life she had not revealed to her new friends, or the man who had become like a father to her. Kara just wasn't sure how to go about broaching the subject, so she didn't.

She also knew Lee would be here today. It would be the first time she saw him since, well since the making of her daughter. Kara had a lot on her mind today. Maybe that is what made her decide to pick a fight with the XO of the ship, which landed her butt straight in the brig.

The only relief she felt about being in the brig was the thought that she may not have to face him. She was pacing the small confines of the cell with all these thoughts running through her mind. She needed an outlet. She dropped to the floor and began manically doing pushups. Working her body, to the point of exhaustion, so all the thoughts would be drained from her mind.

"This looks familiar." He said.

Kara looked up. He had a smile on his face. Playful banter she could go with that. Soon though the conversation turned from friendly to painful memories neither of them had yet put behind them.

"I think you had better leave before I get the urge to strike another superior asshole." Kara said finishing the conversation

He blamed his father for something that he had nothing to do with. If Lee should be mad at anyone it was her. She was the one that had caused Zack's death, and she felt the pain of it everyday, even two years later. Lee seemed to have conveniently forgot about the two days he had spent with Kara in her's and Zack's apartment. Kara had made a choice and she now felt like she had made the right one. Lee was no more prepared for parenthood then she was. If he ever did want children it would not be with her. She would take Leah and go her separate ways. There would only be one Adama brother in her memory and in her heart. She had thought of Lee in the past as a friend, a good friend, but she didn't need him. She was Starbuck, she didn't need anyone.

**AN: First I apologize. I would have loved to have quoted the scene word for word between Lee/Kara in the opening of the mini, but I lost the DVD, and couldn't find a script with that particular scene in it. So you will all have to watch it or remember it for yourself. **

**Also, I had a problem with Microsoft word. I must have did something, but line breaks kept appearing where I didn't put them. I don't know where the extra lines came from. My bad! **

**This is my last of the flashbacks. I must say I am kind of sad, I enjoyed writing this part of the story even though I know it is not your favorite to read. I tried my best to get Kara and Lee's characters to a place that would go along with the start of the series. Kara obviously realizes she cares more about Lee than she thought when she thinks he is dead, and as you all know their relationship grows to friendship/desire so forth and so on.**

**Next chapter probably wont be up until Tuesday, sorry! Thanks for reading.**HWEHHHER


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Action stations, Action stations, set condition one," blared over the com. Lee had been waiting for her, nearly pacing the walk around the deck she would land on. At the page, he headed to CIC in almost a dead run.

"What's the situation?" he demanded of his father who was busy starring at dradis.

"12 raiders just jumped in the middle of our fleet." He answered not looking up from the screen in front of him.

"How many birds do we have out there?" Lee questioned.

"We have our four that are flying CAP, the Pegasus' four, and the alert fighters from both ships are headed that way."

"Galactica, the odds are now in our favor." Kara's voice came loud, clear, and confident over the com.

"Make that seven raiders," the admiral replied.

"Galactica, I have a problem." Her voice came again.

"Go ahead Starbuck." Dee said into her headset.

"I think a piece of debris or something hit my fuel line, I am loosing it fast," she said her normally steady voice sounding somewhat shaky.

"Put me through," the admiral ordered Dee.

"Starbuck use what fuel you have and get back on base."

"Sir, I ..I don't believe I will even come close.. Frak, there is one headed straight for me."

Lee grabbed the phone from his father's hands "Starbuck don't fire. I repeat don't fire, if you do the leaking fuel with explode."

"Lee, don't you think I know that? If I am going down, I am taking this mother frakker with me," she said in a tone that scared the life out of him. She was going to kill the raider and herself.

"Kara," he screamed trying to get through to her. "Think about what you are doing! You will come back to this ship alive!"

There was no response, nothing just quiet. Everyone in the room was starring at stricken Major.

"Whooo Hooo" they heard screamed loudly over the channel. "I believe that is twice now I've saved your butt Starbuck." They heard Kat's boastful voice cheer.

"Quit celebrating and kill the rest of the frakkers would you Kat." Kara screeched at her wingman.

"Send out a rescue raptor now." Lee ordered.

"We can't send out a raptor until the raiders are destroyed," answered the XO.

"With that many raiders there is probably a basestar close behind. We are not leaving her again." Lee said with the same look he had given the XO when he had put a gun to the man's head.

"Admiral?" Tigh questioned.

"He's right, send a raptor with a viper escort. She is closer to Pegasus have them tow her there. How many of the fleet has not yet jumped?"

"Only ten left, sir." Dee replied. "Dradis shows all raiders are destroyed, sir."

"Good, now get our girl home, and let's get the hell out of here."

'She almost died. She almost got herself killed.' He thought waiting impatiently for Kara to arrive back on board the Pegasus. 'What would have happened if she would have died.'

The more he thought about it he could not even count the brushins with death that Kara had over the past few months. He had never thought about her recklessness in this way before. What would have happened to Leah had she died?

That's when he remembered Leah was still with Eve. It was getting late and he wanted to see the little girl, his little girl again. While he was waiting he would spend some time with his daughter.

Eve tried to convince him to let her stay the night, but he would not hear of it. He explained how he was sure Kara would want to see her. Leah was still awake, and excited to see him again. For some reason he felt almost nervous around her, like he was meeting her for the first time.

"Come here Leah," he called to the little girl who sat playing in the floor. She didn't have to be asked twice, she came at a run and was rewarded by a quick toss into the air from her new favorite friend.

It was strange to Lee how Pya had acted scared around him, and Leah loved him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she squealed loudly. Maybe it wasn't strange at all, maybe this is how little girls are supposed to act with their fathers.

He and Leah were waiting on the deck when Kara stepped down from the Raptor. Leah was tired, but still awake and as anxious as Lee to see her mother.

"Wow, I didn't expect a welcoming committee." Kara said with her usual grin.

Lee managed a tight smile. "We weren't sure if you would be back for us to welcome." He said referring to her near death experience.

"Thanks for picking her up for me Lee." Kara replied taking her daughter and hugging her tightly. "I… wasn't sure I would be back either." She said showing signs for the first time of actually being concerned about her experience.

"I am exhausted Lee, do you think the Admiral will want a meeting now, or can I catch some wrack time?" Kara asked.

"He will speak with you in the morning Kara, but you do have a meeting." Lee replied.

"With whom?"

"Me."

"Oh, well can we meet in my room."

"Wherever."

"Good, because Leah is up way past her bedtime."

She laid Leah down on her bed, and then went to sit on the couch next to Lee, finding this scene all too familiar.

"Kara what would have happened to Leah if you would have died?" Lee questioned his voice surprisingly calm.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked suddenly concerned about where Lee was headed with this.

"Who would have taken care of her?"

"I have a will Lee, your father has a sealed copy to be opened on my death," she answered bluntly.

"So you plan on dying?"

"I mean if I die."

"So what would happen to her?" he asked again.

"Custody would go to her father, if he wanted her, if not it would revert back to Eve and Mark." Kara replied.

"I thought you didn't know who her father was?" He said sharply.

"Cut the crap Lee, I know who her father is, and now I think you do too." She said in a low voice.

"She's mine isn't she?"

"You don't know for sure?"

"Frak, Kara, how could I? I didn't give birth to her like you did." He said his self control starting to leave.

"No Lee, you didn't, in fact you weren't even around!" Kara said loudly. "But you were sure there for her making. Or are you still trying to pretend that never happened," she said jumping to her feet above him.

"God's Kara, how could you not tell me!" He said standing up meeting her toe to toe.

"I had my reasons!"

"They had better be pretty frakkin good! Come on Kara, I am waiting!"

"How about the fact you had just told me you didn't want a baby, you didn't want to be a father. Let's start with that. Maybe because your last baby died because you didn't want to be a father! If you would have had anything to do with it Leah probably wouldn't be here either!" She screeched.

She was rewarded for her explanation with a loud smack to her face. "That's not how it happened Kara and you know it, and for you to even insinuate that I would rather her be dead, that is low even for you." He said his voice coming out in a tight whisper.

She sank down to the couch, her hand pressed against her reddened cheek, tears stinging her eyes. He was right. She had no call to say what she just did to him. He didn't deserve him. She felt like he was attacking her, so she decided to attack him back.

He turned his back to her, facing the opposite wall. They both just stood there neither saying a word. He reached his arm out to the wall holding onto it for support. Just hours earlier he thought his life would end if she didn't come back to him. He had wanted to remain calm, work this out with her, and instead he had just hit her. It was something he had swore he would never do again, at least not outside the boxing ring.

"Lee, I am so sorry." He heard after several minutes. He could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying. He just couldn't turn his head to look at her, he felt tears prick his eyes as well. He heard her stand, she was walking toward her, but still he didn't turn.

She knew he was angry at her. Frak, he had every right to be, she was angry at him also, but not as much as she was sad. She went to him, she put her arms around his waist. She could feel him tense under her. No words were going to make this go away. She just wanted him tell her it would be okay, they would work it out. "Lee, please look at me," she said softly.

Finally he turned painfully slow and did as she requested, looked at her. She saw the tears, the pain in his face as well, she just wanted the hurt to go away. "I shouldn't have struck you." He said in a choked voice, brushing a tear away with his finger.

In response she wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder. "I deserved it," he heard her whisper.

He gently pushed her back so he could see her again. "Kara…" he began.

"Don't" she said putting a finger to his lips

He started to speak again, but this time he was silenced with her lips on his, kissing him again, just like she had weeks previously. This time he joined her and kissed her back just as hard. His lips almost bruising upon hers, but she didn't pull away. He was lost again in a world that only involved her, and her mouth, but then when he felt her hands under his tanks, her cool skin touching his, he was snapped back to the reality of the situation.

Just as quick as it had started he ended it, pushing her firmly away. She looked up at him he desire written all over her face, and suddenly it disgusted him. He remembered why he was here in her room in the first place.

"Is this how you solve all the problems in your life Kara?" He asked cruelly. "If you can't fix it, frak it?"

"I can't believe you just said that." She said the look of desire going quickly to a look of hurt.

"This conversation isn't finished Kara. Get some sleep, you have an early morning briefing. And from now on when I am off duty Leah will be with me." Then he turned without another word, and was gone.

Kara wanted to run after him, to yell, to scream something as hurtful as what he had just said to her, but then again maybe they were even. So instead she went to her room, pulled her daughter close and cried herself to sleep.

Somehow Kara made it through her debriefing speech, about the events of last nights run in with the cylons, with minimal ease. Not even bothering to look at Lee. When she was finished he came and joined her at the front of the room full of pilots.

"You may have a seat Captain," he said tersely not even bothering to look at her.

"First I want to congratulate you all on a job well done. Destroying twelve raiders and not loosing a Viper is a huge victory." They all responded with a loud cheer.

"However, after the events of last night, I have decided some things have to change."

"Captain Thrace, will no longer be flying in any combat situations. It has occurred to me that her expertise is needed now in areas other than the cockpit. She will remain the CAG and flight instructor. Kat you will now be lead pilot on all missions."

There was a rumble of whispers through the crowd. Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Lee was furious at her, but this, this was beyond acceptable. If he had wanted to hit her where it would hurt the worst he had found it. Kara lived and breathed flying, fighting, it was like a piece of her. Yeah any other person in the world would have been happy, no blessed to be given an order like this, but to Kara it was like a curse, and Lee knew it.

She did not respond, she did not say a word. She just waited, waited until the last person left the room.

The XO of Galactica and the Admiral were making there way toward the pilots ready room. The Admiral wanted to congratulate them himself on a job well done. They were surprised to see the pilots already leaving the room in haste, the briefing must have ended early. They could hear the angry voices coming from the room 10 feet before they were near the door.

"Just what the frak are you trying to prove Apollo!" They heard the all too familiar voice demand.

Tigh held out a hand to the admiral silently having him stop before they interrupted the argument. Neither had to strain very hard to hear what was going on.

"I am not trying to prove anything. You are no longer needed in the cockpit Kara. There should be more important priorities in your life now." Lee replied.

"Don't make me try to feel guilty! She is my priority, but that doesn't mean I should give up my job, my passion. If I was supposed to die, I would be dead already, for there have been plenty of chances."

"Kara I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I know what this is Lee. It's payback for me not telling you she's your daughter. You are trying to get even!"

Bill looked over at his friend. The same shocked expression mirrored on his face. He would not stay behind the door any longer. He silently walked into the room and starred at the two people he cared about most in life, looking like they were about to rip the other one apart.

"Which one of you are going to explain that last statement to me?" He spoke in a loud clear voice, free of emotion, and full of authority.

AN: Tuesday morning as promised! I know I am not good on all the technical stuff. So if I screwed anything up, or called something by the wrong name in CIC or whatever let me know. The conversation between them all is far from over. Sorry if you are sick of the drama. It will all be over soon enough. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to BSG.

"Apollo isn't letting me fly in combat situations, and that is just idiotic. They need me out there…".Kara began but was interrupted by a frustrated Lee. "Frak Kara, he isn't talking about that he's talking about your daughter, the one you felt the need to not inform her father that she existed…." "Don't start pointing fingers and blaming all this on me." Kara cut in.

The arrival of their commanding officers did little to deter their discussion. It actually only added more fuel to the fire. The Admiral recognized the situation immediately and intervened.

"Stop talking both of you now!" He said firmly.

"But Dad…" Lee started, but was silenced by one fatherly glare.

"I think I am starting to understand the situation. I only want to hear from you when I ask a question. Do I make myself clear?" He said looking at both of them for their nod of affirmation.

Maybe I should head back to CIC." Tigh said looking genuinely uncomfortable.

"No, stay here Saul; I may need your assistance." Adama said to his friend.

Saul at least had the courtesy to have a seat a couple of rows back, but still within earshot.

"Kara, who is the father of your child?" He asked with a hard look.

"Lee."

"Why did you lie to me and say you didn't know?"

"I hadn't told Lee yet, he was on Pegasus, and I didn't think it was fair for you to know before him, sir." She said in the same manner as when giving report after a mission.

"So you told Lee as soon as he got back?"

"No I just found out…." Lee began only to be cut off again.

"I did not ask you a question Major."

"Kara?"

"No sir, I tried, but he said he didn't want to hear it." She said glaring at Lee.

"You didn't try very hard Lieutenant."

"I did not ask you a question Major."

"Kara?"

"No sir, I tried, but he said he didn't want to hear it." She said turning to look at Lee.

"Don't talk to him, talk to me."

"Did you say you didn't want to hear it Lee?" He asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know she was going to tell me that she was mine!"

"So she has been on Galactica since you have been, is that right Kara," he turned toward her again, voice steady, eyes questioning.

"Yes sir."

"Why did you decide that I didn't need to know my granddaughter was on my ship?" He said his voice loosing some of the self control he had been trying so hard to obtain.

"It's complicated."

"You know Kara, I believe you are right, and I really don't think it is that important I hear the story right now. Where is your daughter?"

"She is with a sitter in my quarters." Kara replied.

"Go and get her please." He requested.

She stood there starring for a moment contemplating what exactly was going on. "Now Kara." He said causing her to move from her frozen state. She left the room in a rush.

"Sir, I am as surprised at this as you are." Lee said as soon as Starbuck had cleared the room.

"I find that hard to believe son."

"Why is that sir?"

"You obviously at one point had a more intimate relationship with Kara, then I was aware of. What did you do Lee, get her pregnant and then never see her for the next nine months. How could you not know! When you saw the child, found out Kara had a daughter over a month ago did you not even think then, possibly this child could be yours? I am sorry Lee, you are my son, and I know you are not that ignorant."

"I, I don't know what to say." Lee replied sadly.

"Don't say anything, I am done hearing you, both of you. Just sit down and be quiet while we wait for your daughter."

It wasn't long before Kara appeared with little Leah in her arms. She was looking around the room, curious of the new surroundings and the unfamiliar faces. Kara stopped when she was standing before the Admiral.

He stood up just feet from her. "Now Kara, tell her who I am."

"Sir?"

"I would like you to introduce my granddaughter to me," he explained, suddenly his two brightest officers were acting like complete imbeciles.

"Leah, this is your… your," she hardly knew the word to use. "Grandfather" Came the word from a few rows back.

All eyes turned to the colonel. "Sorry, just trying to be of assistance." He mumbled.

The admiral smiled in spite of it all. "Give her to me Kara." He said reaching out for her. Leah happened to be a friendly little girl, and warmed up to people fairly quickly. She allowed this new man she had just met to take her from her mother.

She immediately began to play with the many buttons and pins decorating his uniform. He took his hand and brushed the wispy blonde hair from her face to get a better look at her.

"Already loves men in uniform." Kara said trying a little humor to lighten the situation. She was quickly silenced when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

He turned away from Lee and Kara and carried the little thing around the room, talking quietly to her, pointing out different flashing lights here and there.

They both just stood there and starred, waiting for orders, or more lecturing, or anything.

Finally he came back and stood in front of the two of them. Still holding Leah in his arms, she looked very content, and only smiled at her parents.

"I am very disappointed in both of you," he began. "Kara you lied to me, on more than one occasion."

"Yes sir, I am sorry." She said looking truly sorry.

"When I think of how many times you have foolishly put yourself in danger since the clyon attack, I could kill you myself. You can't just throw caution to the wind, and live your life how you please when you have a child depending on you."

"Sir, I understand that now, but I still don't think that Lee should be grounding me permanently."

"Kara can't you ever think of anything else but frakkin flying." Lee cut in.

"You two are not to address each other, the rules of this conversation still apply, only speak when asked a question." He said again silencing them both.

"You are both right though. Kara, this conversation has nothing to do with you flying a Viper, and you are right, Lee does not have the authority to ground you. We will discuss that at another time."

"I have a question for you Lee," he said sternly. "I want to know how long you waited after your brother was dead before frakking his fiancé?"

They both were shocked at that question. "I don't think that is anything I need to explain to you Sir!" He said looking angry with his father for the first time. The color began to rise in Kara's cheeks as well. She was about to respond to the statement as well.

"I have heard enough from you both. Saul would you come here please," he asked of his friend.

"Would you please escort Lieutenant Thrace, and Major Adama to the brig."

"What charges would you like me to place in the books?" He asked wondering if maybe this was too much for the old man. Being mad at them was one thing, giving them a good verbal stripping, but the brig?

"Lying to a commanding officer, and conduct unbecoming an officer," he replied without hesitation.

"As you wish, if you would both follow me." He said looking at them both.

"But sir, what about Leah," Kara said somewhat frantically. He saw the concern on her face.

"She will be fine, Kara. She will be with me, I think it is time we get to know each other, don't you?"

"But, but…" she stammered. "Kara, if I need you I know where you are." He said remaining somewhat stern, even though he truly felt his heart melting.

"Saul" he said with a nod to the XO.

He took this as his cue to escort his prisoner to their cell.

"Let them be mad at me for awhile." He said quietly into his granddaughter's hair. "Maybe then they will stop fighting with each other."

He was truly upset with both of them, but he hated some of the things he had to say to them, but he hoped they served their purpose. Only time would tell. "Now, let's go see what we can find to play with on this big hunk of metal. Oh, but first, I have a phone call to make."

Not a word was spoken between the three of them as they walked toward the brig. The guard was waiting for them when they arrived. "Do we need to search you for weapons or fire arms?" He questioned. In response they both unstrapped their fire arms. Lee bent down and pulled the weapon he had kept hidden under his pant leg ever since the incident with the black market. Kara also reached down to her ankle and removed a knife she had kept on her ever since her experience on the farm. The thought of it still sent shivers down her spine. They both eyed each other warily.

"Follow me" he said walking to one of the many empty cells and opened the door. He then motioned for them both to enter. Lee walked in first, but Kara hung back. "Sir, you need to enter the cell." The guard commanded. "I think I will take one on the end." Kara said pointing down the row of cells.

"No, I am sorry, I am under orders to put you both together. "Now please enter the cell."

Kara for once in her life did not argue and did as she was told. Lee was already sitting on the cot, so she had a seat in the chair across from it.

"I hope you both have a pleasant evening." Tigh said, earning an evil glare from them both. He smirked and turned leaving them with the guard.

"Someone will bring you a meal this evening. You will be released sometime tomorrow. There will be a guard in the room outside these doors. He is ordered to only come to this cell if he thinks one of your lives is possibly in danger. These are my orders. Do you have any questions?"

"No" they answered simultaneously. "Okay then," the guard replied a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Lee put his feet up on the cot and stretched out starring at the ceiling. Kara began to pace. "What the frak does he think this is going to accomplish."

"Shut up Kara, if I am going to be stuck here all night I want to get some rest."

"No, I won't shut up, I am pissed off. You know he has a right to be mad at me, but there was no reason for him to say that to you." She said continuing her little rant.

"Say what Kara?"

"What he said about Zack. We didn't do anything wrong Lee."

"Kara, how can you say that!" he said jumping up from the cot. "What have we done right?"

"We slept together, when we really had no feelings for each other, except maybe pity. After that we didn't even talk for almost two years. You were pregnant, had our child in the mean time, felt it wasn't necessary that I even know about her. I don't know maybe you thought I would be a 'lousy father' weren't those your words Kara?"

"Lee, I don't think that, I tried to tell you! I feel like I just keep repeating myself over and over again and you won't listen. I called you Lee. Days after I found out I called you, and you never called me back."

"Fine Kara, your right, I should have called you back. I just didn't know how to deal with you then."

"Deal with me, deal with me! You had no trouble frakking me, but you couldn't deal with me! Lee I had no friends, no one to turn to, and you knew that, and yet you just left me. You had another life, friends a different job. But I was stuck, stuck with the same job where I had met the love of my life, stuck in the same apartment we had shared. Then I was stuck being pregnant, pregnant with his brother's child." She screamed letting what had been building up for so long finally break.

"You don't know how hard it was for me Lee. You can act mad, pissed off that I didn't tell you about Leah, but the truth is if you couldn't deal with me then, how would you have dealt with the news of my pregnancy? I saved you Lee, saved you from the pain, the guilt everything you would have felt. I had to go nine months only letting two people on the entire planet know of my baby. You know my career would have been ruined if anyone found out I had an illegitimate child, when I was supposed to be on my way to Viper pilot stardom."

"Kara…" he said reaching out to touch her wanting to comfort her, for his anger was dissipating with each tear he saw form and fall down her cheeks.

"Don't you frakkin touch me, Lee, not now, never again."

"Kara," he tried again.

"No Lee, I have had enough from you. I have apologized, and I am not going to apologize again, because I am not sorry. I did what I had to do. Now leave me the frak alone." She walked over to the cot and grabbed a blanket. She then went over to the corner of the cell and pulling the blanket around her she sank into a heap and let the tears fall.

Lee wasn't sure what to do. He felt about a foot tall. She had needed him, and he hadn't been there for her. Wasn't that the story of their lives. He wanted to go to her, to put his arms around her, tell her it was all going to be all right, but her words held him back.

She said she didn't want him to touch her. Not now she had said, never again, and the way she had said it he truly believed she had meant it. "Kara why don't you lay on the cot?" Lee said softly.

"I'm fine where I am." She said wanting to just be alone in her self pity for the moment, she didn't want comfort, not from him, not from the cot, she just wanted to be left alone. The cold hard floor was comforting to her, at the moment in mirrored every fiber of her soul.

Lee gave up, and sank onto the cot himself, starring up again at the ceiling and trying to keep his eyes off of Kara. This was a Kara he rarely saw. He had seen her pissed off, crazy drunk, happy, frustrated, vulnerable, sad. But this was something else, it was almost the same state she had been in after Zack had died, but this was worse. Broken, her spirit was broken and it was all because of him.

He would find a way to fix this. At least as soon as she would let him. He cast one more glance her way to see her head buried in her knees. He let out a sigh then pulled the extra blanket over him. Maybe he could get a nap before they brought their evening meal. He found himself wondering how his daughter and his father were getting along. As far as he knew she didn't even yet know she had a daddy. Something that would change as soon as he was let out of this cell, this was going to be a long night.

AN: Hi all, as you can see I changed my pen name to Ash234, instead of Kafan, I know it's not recommended, but I have my reasons. Sorry it isn't longer. I write as much as I am able to, and update as soon as I can. If you noticed I switched names during the Adama/Kara/Lee, conversation like Major/Lee/Apollo/Starbuck, it was on purpose. I was trying to show how the lines between duty/job and family are always blurred with the three of them, so if you found it annoying sorry. Also I hope you are all happy, she finally gave it to Lee, so now he can get his head out of his rear end. I appreciate all the reviews of the last chapter. Sorry I didn't have time to reply to them. I will do better this week. Thanks so much for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Lee had never realized how good Kara was at giving the silent treatment. He wasn't sure why this surprised him; she was good at everything she did. Their dinner trays came and went, and still she had not said a word. She had moved from her place on the floor to the chair. She just sat there though, no longer the blank sad look. She just looked frakkin pissed. For some reason this quiet Kara scared the crap out of him.

Lee was pulled from his thought by the sound of footsteps approaching the cell. When he saw who it was he quickly rose to his feet.

"Dee," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said quietly, but he could see the spark of anger in her eyes.

"I don't think we are supposed to have visitors." Lee said dumbly.

"Well they let me in okay." She said glancing over to see Starbuck reclined in her chair, balancing it on two legs, eyes boring right into her.

"Your father has been caring around her daughter," she said with a nod in Kara's direction. "I overheard him telling the president it was his granddaughter. So my question is, is she yours Lee?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell me you had been involved with her? You said there was nothing between you." She said her voice growing louder with each word.

"Maybe because it was none of your damn business," came a low growl from the corner of the room.

They both turned and looked sharply in the direction of the voice, but neither said a word. Dee looked as if she had been slapped. Kara had never spoke sharply to her in the past; this was a side of Kara she had not seen.

"Don't frakkin talk about me like I am not here, and not expect me to say anything," she snapped, again breaking her unspoken vow of silence

Lee gave her a somewhat apologetic look before turning back to Dee. "Can we please talk about this later?"

She let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Lee, I shouldn't have barged in like this, its just, well, I can't really say I was surprised, but I did want to talk to you. At least before this is all over the ship I wanted to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry Dee; I really would have told you first, I didn't plan on being here. We will talk later." He said softening his tone. Dee had been nothing but good to him, and she was the last person he wanted to hurt.

She reached through the bars and with a small squeeze of his hand, and an understanding smile she was gone.

He turned back to look at his cell mate. "Kara, can we talk now please?" He begged of her. She just turned her chin up and starred at the ceiling once more. Apparently she would talk to anyone but him.

"You know you are acting like a two year old? I think Leah is more adult acting sometimes then you." He said trying to elicit any kind of response from her. She gave him a small smirk, as if to say, very funny, but still remained silent.

Just when Lee thought he would go totally insane he again heard footsteps approaching their cell. This time they were heavier and were that of Colonel Tigh.

"Well, apparently the old man has had a change of heart. He doesn't want you two locked up here together tonight after all. I think he realized we didn't have replacements if you killed each other," he said laughing at his own joke.

The guard unlocked the cell and swung the door wide open. "I am to escort you both to his quarters."

When they arrived in the Admiral's quarters Leah flew straight into her mother's arms. Kara could tell by her puffy eyes that she had been crying.

"When she started getting tired she wanted you," explained a female voice. Kara looked up to see the President of the colonies.

"I guess I wasn't as good with kids as I thought," Adama supplied. "As soon as the fascination with the shiny buttons and flashing lights wore off she realized you had left. So I recruited a little bit of help."

"Would you both please have a seat." He said pointing to the open couch across from where he and the president sat.

Lee sat down first, Kara reluctantly followed suit, scooting as far to the opposite side of the couch as possible. The action did not go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

"I need to apologize to you both. I was wrong sending you to the brig. It is unfortunately my way of dealing with things that don't always make me happy." He said giving a brief glance to Roslin, for she too had been on the receiving end of the admiral's state of unhappiness.

"I need to actually thank both of you. Because this has probably been the happiest day I have had since the attack. She is an amazing little girl." He said looking over to Leah. He did not even try to hide the misting in his eyes.

"Lee, when I look at her, it brings back memories of a little blue eyed boy that had the same little smile, and the same stubborn little personality, even for one so little. Although I am quite sure the stubbornness comes from both sides." He said looking fondly at the woman he considered his daughter.

Kara couldn't help but sharing the sentimental feelings that the admiral seemed to be having.

"I also see your mother Lee. She would have loved her. She always wanted a girl."

Kara quietly pulled Leah closer to her and tired to wipe some of the forming tears in the little girl's hair. She gulped hard, but did not say anything. She stole a quick glance over at Lee and found him very emotional as well.

"There will be no more talk about the last two years. What happened, or what didn't happen. I have always said we are family, and now that is true more then ever. I want us to act like it."

"Lee, I may not have done so well in the past, but if I have learned anything over the past two year is, there is nothing more important then family."

"Kara, Lee and I will help you with her in any way we can. You two can stagger your shifts and continue sharing the work load like you have been. The President and I have been talking and we think it would be best for Leah if she has a regular sitter. When she is not with one of us, it will be the same sitter every time. I don't want you to have to shuffle her off to whatever willing crew members you can find."

"Sir, I totally agree. I am not sure if I would trust my Viper to some of the nuggets Kara has lined up to watch her, much less a child."

Kara shot him a very indignant glance. "I have been doing the best I could Lee."

"That is why we want to help." Roslin added in. "I will start looking for a suitable sitter or nanny tomorrow."

"Madam President, not that I don't appreciate the help, but don't you think that the President of the Colonies has more important things to do with her time?" Kara asked pointedly.

"Kara, you should know by now I have plenty of people under me to help with my every whim." She said with a laugh.

"Oh Gods, please tell me you are not going to give this job to Baltar." She said with a sudden look of panic.

They all had a little chuckle over that one. "No Kara that is not my plan. Please though, let me help. I always have time to help out a friend." She said giving Bill a small smile.

Kara left the room and headed back toward their little home. She again had tears in her eyes. Adama had kissed Leah's sleeping head as she had left, and then placed one on her forehead as well. "Take care of yourself Kara, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He had whispered.

"Kara wait up." She heard Lee's familiar call. It seemed sometimes that was all she ever did. Wait for Lee. "Can I walk you back?"

"Do what you want."

"Kara, please, I am trying." He said pleading silently with his eyes. "Let me carry her." She nodded and handed her over.

"Kara, I'm sorry for everything." He said when they arrived back to her room.

"I know Lee. Me too." She replied honestly.

"I want us to make this work. She deserves two parents." He added.

Kara's mind raced to thought of her own childhood, and what it had been like with her mom after her dad had left. Lee was right. Leah needed him, and so did she.

Over the next few weeks things went well with their little family. Roslin had found an amazing woman that was a mother to 5 children and she had 10 grandchildren. All had been killed in the attack. The woman had been vacationing alone on board one of the luxury ships. She had jumped at the chance to find a purpose in her days, and if that purpose was to take care of this child, what more could she ask for?

Lee and Kara worked great together. They did an exceptional job sharing the job of caring for Leah. They were like a well oiled machine when it came to running the air group. In fact they did everything great together, except be themselves, Kara and Lee.

Gone was the good natured bantering, or the colorful arguments. Neither would even dream about stepping into a boxing ring and beating the crap out of each other. They talked about work, about Leah, but nothing else. Lee even found himself wishing for a verbal dressing down from her, a silly nickname, a derogatory comment about his flying, anything, but this pleasant, boring atmosphere that surrounded them.

What he missed more then anything was her touch. He never realized he enjoyed it until it was gone. Kara had always been one for a big hug, or a simple squeeze of his hand. Frak, he would take a slap on the butt. Not to mention the two kisses she had given him lately. He had been too caught up in what was happening with Leah until now to even think about them, or why she had really kissed him.

He would begin to see glimpses of her, and then she would retreat back into that polite quiet shell of a person. This always happened with the arrival of a certain person, Dee. She would drop by at the most inopportune times, wanting to see how he was doing, or tell him she missed him, always when Kara was present. It was really starting to annoy him.

He decided it was time to have a talk with Dee.

He waited until she was off shift. He was outside of the CIC doors when she left. He couldn't help but feel guilty at her smile of joy upon seeing him.

"Dee we need to talk." He said quietly grabbing her hand and leading her to his quarters.

"Oh," she said simply, for there is not a woman anywhere who does not know what those words mean spoken in that way.

When they were behind closed doors he began the little speech he had prepared.

"Dee, things have drastically changed in my life the past few weeks." He began slowly, he paused, but she sat silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I have been thinking a lot about priorities lately, and I think being a father is number one. I care about you Dee, but I feel like I am not giving you all the attention you deserve."

"This is about her isn't it?" she butted in suddenly.

"Leah?"

"No it's about Kara," she said her eyes dancing.

"Dee, this has nothing to do with…"

"Oh cut the crap Lee. I have eyes you know. I convinced myself their was nothing between the two of you. If you would just show a spark of passion for me that you show when her name is mentioned maybe we could have made this work." She said her normal quiet voice growing loud and angry.

"Dee.." He said softly.

"No, Lee, I won't be your substitute anymore. I will find a man who will love me, and only me, one that values honesty in a relationship. This is over Lee," she said with a sad little sob. She turned quickly and left the room.

Lee just sat their amazed for a moment. He had planned on breaking it off with her, but it looks like she beat him to it. He was sad, Dee was a good person, and a good friend, but his heart was elsewhere. He left his office that night feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update, and that it was short. I have been so busy. I hope it wasn't too mushy for you (maybe the older Adama was a little out of character, but it is not every day he meets his granddaughter), and that I did alright by Dee, poor girl, lol. I have one to two chapters left to write. I will finish ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Battlestar Galactica, or the characters that appear on the show. Also, this is Battlestar Galactica fluff, so if you don't like fluff, please don't read.

As much as Lee ached to talk with Kara it had to be put off. Not long after his confrontation with Dee, he was sent to the Pegasus for some situations that needed his expertise. It was two weeks before he set foot back on Galactica. He did a lot of thinking in those two weeks. Ever since he came to the "Bucket" as it was so fondly called, for the decommissioning ceremony his life had taken a turn. It wasn't like he was the only one affected by change; everyone's life had been turned upside down. His just happened to be especially messy; it came in the form of two blonde females.

After reporting to his father he went in search of Kara. He checked her room first and was surprised to find her there, packing a suitcase.

"Hi, you're back," she said in greeting turning back to her suitcase.

"Yeah, and it looks like you are just leaving, where is Leah?" he asked looking around the room.

"She is taking her nap, and I'm not leaving today."

"Where are you going, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Cloud Nine."

"Kara, are you telling me you are leaving Galactica? Your job, I mean this is your home, your family. I barely have enough time to spend with Leah now, and you want to take her to another ship! Come on Kara, don't you think I have spent enough time away from her?" Lee couldn't help the anxiety building up in him, but while he was busy jumping to conclusions Kara had an amused smile on her face.

"Relax Lee, why don't you take the drama down just a notch. I'm only going for the day, do you actually think I would leave here except by force" she said with a chuckle.

He smiled with relief, but feeling somewhat foolish over his little outburst. He usually kept his thoughts, feelings well under control, except when she was in the room.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"I just did."

Their eyes locked both in amusement. 'They were back' Lee thought to himself.

"Well you didn't say why you were going Captain."

"No, I didn't did I."

Their little exchange was interrupted by the arrival of their daughter. The sound of her parent's discussion had roused her from her sleep. Kara went to pick her up, but Lee beat her to it.

"Did you know how much I missed you?" he asked hugging her tightly.

"Yeah," she replied with a shake of her head, causing both of her parents to laugh.

"That is her new answer to everything." Kara supplied. "Last week it was "no", for some reason I find her much more agreeable this week."

"I wish you would have brought her over to visit," Lee commented, wondering how he was ever going to get her to know he was her father, when he just went two weeks without even seeing her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. Besides with you gone I had double the work. This place doesn't run itself you know."

"Tell me about it, I just spent the last two weeks in Pegasus hell. Again why are you going to Cloud Nine?"

"Leah's second birthday is in two days. I thought it would be a nice present to spend the day in artificial sunshine, on artificial grass. She probably does not even know what grass is."

"Yeah the life of growing up on a Battlestar," Lee added thoughtfully studying his daughter.

He looked down to see Kara, suddenly looking very down. "Kara what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just thinking."

"Yes?"

"Lee what if she never sees a sunset, never feels real grass under her little toes. Think of all the things we took for granted in our life that our daughter may never have, snow, the oceans, trees that aren't inside a space ship, birds, squirrels, cats, dogs, rain. Rain Lee, can you imagine not knowing what rain, fresh pure rain falling from the sky wetting your skin feels like!"

"Kara we will find earth," he said reaching out to gently push back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her typical pony tail.

"I don't know Lee I am not so sure anymore. Everyone talks about that bright shiny future we will have on earth, but I am afraid that is a bright and shiny future we will never see."

"Oh come on Kara, where is that faith you have always been so proud of?"

"Diminishing bit by bit every day since those metal mother frakkers attacked."

Lee just stood there for a moment starring at his friend he had never seen her quite like this. She was just so serious. He actually found it all kind of funny. She had changed so much in the last few months he felt as if he was going to have to get to know her all over again. Then he couldn't help it he did something he knew would piss her off. He laughed at her.

Her melancholy quickly turned to a scowl, as she glared up at him. "I don't see what was funny in that statement."

That made him laugh even harder.

"I am going to kick your frakkin butt Apollo, if you don't quit laughing at me and tell me what is so funny."

"Who is the one who needs to take the drama down a notch now Kara? I never knew you could be so depressing."

In spite of herself, she began to laugh at the whole conversation as well. He was right, she was never one to feel sorry for herself, why start now.

"So do you want to come?" she said when the laughter subsided.

"Come?" he said eyebrows raised.

"With us tomorrow, I bet you could talk the mean old Admiral into giving you the day off."

He looked thoughtful for the moment contemplating the offer. "Yeah, I'll go talk to him now. What time are you leaving?"

"1000 hours"

"Okay, well I better give her back to you. If I am going to spend tomorrow loafing, I have things I need to finish tonight."

He kissed Leah on the cheek before handing her over to her mother. He gave Kara a quick hug as well. "Thanks for including me Kara."

"Any time," she replied as he turned to leave.

"And Lee," she called as he was about to shut the door. "Hmm?"

"One request, please don't bring your girlfriend."

He turned around and studied her for a moment, remembering he had not yet told her about Dee.

"That's easy Kara, because I no longer have one," he said and then slipped out the door.

As she went to turn the lock on the hatch, she couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips.

Kara was on the hanger deck awaiting the shuttle at 0945 the next morning. Her suitcase was in one hand and Leah's hand in the other. She kept scanning the stairwell waiting for him to appear. He had not sent word if he was coming or not. So she wasn't sure if she should expect him. It was possible that the Old Man was unable or unwilling to let him off.

It was 1010 and still no sign of him. The shuttles were prompt, and she had already stalled the pilot longer then she should have. Just as she had fastened the safety belt around Leah she heard a banging on the outside of the Raptor. The door slid open, and she was greeted by a pair of magnificent blue eyes.

"Leaving without me?" he said with a grin.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"Cylons couldn't have kept me away."

"Thanks Lee, now you had to go and mention their frakking names, we haven't seen a Raider in weeks, and now you just jinxed us," Kara said suddenly very superstitious.

"Well if they do, today it will be up to everyone else to keep them away."

Despite Lee's jinx the Cylons did not show up that day. Kara could not remember when she had more fun. Leah was amazed at everything she saw and seemed like she couldn't take in enough. She had seen trees and grass and sunlight before, but she was to little to remember. She was amazed by the fountains on the ship, and Kara had to make a mad grab several times to keep her from diving in.

Not only did she get to enjoy the company of her daughter. She had her best friend back. Lee was hers again, like he had been before Dee. She still had to share him with another woman, but with this one she didn't seem to mind quite as much. By the end of the day he had her calling him Daddy. It sounded like music to her ears every time she heard that high pitched little voice squeal it out.

They ate dinner that evening in the nicest restaurant on the ship, thanks to Lee. He had offered that to their little day. Kara savored every bite of the tiny little steak he had ordered for her. It was probably the last one she would have for years. They had ships that supplied fruits and vegetables, but livestock was just not something that was compatible with space.

"Kara, I hate to bring an end to this day, but I believe the last shuttle to Galactica leaves in about thirty minutes," Lee said as he ate the last bite on his plate.

"You weren't going to stay the night?" Kara asked looking somewhat disappointed.

"I didn't get a room."

"I did, you can stay with us." Kara said.

"I don't know Kara…"

"Oh come on Lee, I don't bite."

"Really?"

"Well at least not hard." She said in a throaty whisper, trying very hard to fake a seductive little look, but ended up laughing at her own joke.

"Okay, I will. It will be more time I get to spend with Leah," he teased. "Let me take care of the check and let's go find that room."

"You know Lee, she will be asleep within thirty minutes," Kara said slyly as they walked toward the rented room.

"Good, I have some new battle tactics I have been waiting to discuss with you," he answered back with a little bit of teasing himself.

Kara wasn't quite right. Leah was asleep in fifteen minutes. Apparently her day of fun in the sun had worn the little girl out. The room was not the most luxurious Cloud Nine had to offer, but it was what Kara could afford.

There was only one bed, but it was a big one. The three of them would fit without anyone having to touch the other, unless one really wanted to, Kara found herself thinking.

She settled Leah in the center of the bed. Lee was sitting at the small table in the room waiting for her to join him. Things could have been awkward, may have been awkward if it had been anyone else, but when they were at peace with each other, no one could get along better then Kara and Lee.

Lee was joking, they really did not talk about battle tactics, but they talked about everything else. Politics, religion, their life on Caprica, it seemed like they hit every subject in the book until they noticed how late it was getting.

"Well if this is supposed to be our day of rest and relaxation we better get some." Lee supplied.

"Yeah, that bed is looking so much nicer then any that I have slept on in years." Kara added.

"Kara, I can sleep on the couch." Lee said pointing to the tiny little thing in the corner of the room.

"Don't be stupid Lee; you wouldn't get any sleep on that. The bed is big enough for us all." Kara said while rummaging through her bags looking for her pj's.

"Not sure I will get any sleep there either." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Kara called out from the bathroom.

"I didn't bring any clothes." He answered.

"Don't wear any, I'm not," she called back.

Lee sank down onto the couch and put his head in his hand. He knew Kara was teasing him; he could here it in her voice. He was just not sure how much of this type of teasing he could take.

When she stepped out of the bathroom it was as he suspected, she was fully clothed. If he was just a little bit bolder and his daughter wasn't in the room, he may have done what she suggested. She wouldn't have that smug little look on her face if he would have. Instead he slipped off his Khaki pants and button up shirt leaving on his boxers and tank. He slid into the bed quietly trying not to wake Leah.

As Kara walked across the room to flip off the light, he had purposely left on; he took the moment to admire her figure. Even in an old T-shirt and shorts she was sexy to him. She wasn't the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she didn't even have the best figure, probably far from it, but that didn't keep him from thinking she was somehow superior to any woman he had ever met.

As she lay quietly next to him he remained silent, trying to gain control of his emotions.

"I can't believe she will be two tomorrow," Kara said suddenly breaking the silence. "It seems like just yesterday she was a little bump under my belly button."

Lee turned over to his side to look at her. "I would have loved to have seen you."

"Seen me?"

"Yeah, with her inside you, did you waddle?"

"Waddle!"

"You know how when pregnant women get fat how they tend to waddle," he explained.

"I did not waddle Lee Adama, nor did I get fat!"

"Take it easy Kara, I meant it as a compliment, I think it's kind of cute."

"No one even really knew I was pregnant Lee. I still had men falling at my feet the day I delivered." Kara said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Kara," he whispered reaching across the pillow and taking her hand.

"I have pictures," she remembered suddenly.

"Pictures of what?"

"A few right before I had her. I have tons of her from then on. I took a lot those few weeks before coming to Galactica, and Eve took many after that. I will show them to you when we get back."

"I will look forward to seeing them," he said still holding on to her hand. Then the silence began again. They both studied the other in the darkness neither speaking, but words weighing heavily on their lips.

After what seemed like an eternity Kara broke the silence again. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Her question surprised him, but why should anything about Kara surprise him. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, but not now. Get some sleep Lee, goodnight," she said and then slowly pulled her hand back turned her back to him and fell asleep.

AN: Sorry it has been so long. I have been so busy. I meant to finish it with this chapter, but ran out of time, so I am going to post two separate chapters. Thanks for reading my fluffy mush. It has been fun to write. I will try not to wait so long before getting the last chapter up. Thanks for reading and for all the constructive feedback!

Yanik I tried to do better with my their and there this chapter, I don't know what was going on with me last chapter, lol. I tend to do the same thing with write and right.

Also I borrowed a few of my favorite lines from Scar for my own purposes, that is okay right?


End file.
